


Of Bugs and Bots

by Akzeal, DinobotLoki



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cultural Differences, Knotting, M/M, Post-War, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotLoki/pseuds/DinobotLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, an Autobot realizes he is being stalked. And then he realizes he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story based on [this](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=10303454#t10303454) prompt. We went with an 'after war, there is peace' thing. We did find the prompt via Zuzeca's By Nature Winged, but this story is very much our own interpretation of the prompt.

Casting his scanners as wide as he could, Wildstrike moved through the ruined undercity carefully, flitting from pool of light to pool of light. Light was the best way to keep safe down here, at least for a mech like him. He was bright, small, and had much less armor and weaponry than would be ideal. Wildstrike was practically a walking snack, and he was quite sure something was following him. He’d been sure of that practically since arriving on Cybertron, but this time it seemed different. Hence, he was more skittish than normal. Despite all his worry, the Autobot still didn’t really look up, though. He didn’t hear anything that suggested he should.

Even when there was sudden pain and force sending him sliding to the side, there was no sound. He yelped, confused as to why his scanners hadn’t picked up anything, and shifted gears to try and shake whatever was clinging to his frame. Speeding up led it to slide off, gouging paint and armor in the process, and for a moment, he thought he was safe. 

It was an unholy screech that really startled him, like armor ripping, bending, a sound he didn’t think he could have ever imagined. For a click, he thought it was Unicron himself flying behind him, but that was ridiculous! ...Right? 

Frozen by the shriek, Wildstrike barely thought to get his weapons out. That required changing forms, though… Wildstrike changed gears again, speeding up. He pulled away just far enough to survive transforming, only for his first shots to go, predictably, wild. The Autobot didn’t waste time on self-recriminations, strafing towards the creature again before turning and doing his best to flee. He couldn’t hear anything again, and that was not _helping_ right now!

Terrifying was an understatement, and even when he tried to turn and fire again- and again living up to his name- he knew he’d not made much more than a single hit, if any. The creature grazed over him again, claws nearly closing around his shoulders and dragging him forward. A quick movement where he twisted and lashed out was what saved him, and the creature sailed over him, gliding away again without a sound this time. 

Wildstrike ran, twisting and trying to keep a watch as he did. He wondered, in panicky fear, if he was really going to survive this encounter- he didn’t even know what was attacking! The war was over, the undercity wasn’t supposed to be _that_ dangerous, so what was currently trying to kill him? Another motion caught Wildstrike’s optics and he shrieked, letting loose another near-useless barrage. He just had to get out of here!

The creature let out its own shriek, again terrifying, though something about it was different. There was another sound, this one a deeper snarl, and another flash of movement that Wildstrike saw out of the corner of his optic as he continued to try and get away, survive. It wasn’t much longer before he found a hunk of fallen wall and ducked behind it. Venting hard, he shuddered, hoping against hope that whatever the creature was, it had given up on him, or that he’d gotten a very lucky, Primus blessed, shot in. 

Once again, things fell silent, and Wildstrike cycled his vents again, trying to cool off. After a moment more of silence, the Autobot risked a look out. The first thing he noticed was the creature which had attacked him. It was still now, silent, and… It was offline, he realized slowly, vents steadying a little. After a moment more, he realized there was something standing over the creature, something very large and very dark. Something that… _this_ thing, Wildstrike recognized. It was an Insecticon, and not at all something which reassured him. He wondered if the Insecticon would notice the orange of his frame if he moved, but Wildstrike was quite sure the answer was yes.

There was only a moment before the ‘yes’ maybe, was a ‘yes’ certainly, as the Insecticon turned and looked at him, scenting the panic and fear, and sighting the bright colors, the _pretty_ colors. The large frame came closer, picking up the mangled creature as it did so, and dragging it towards him. Wings flashed under the thick elytra, antennae waving in tandem with those movements, conveying curiosity and concern and pride, too. Not that the Insecticon expected the mech to understand that. 

They were… _technically_... not at war any more. If the Insecticon recognized that, Wildstrike ought to be safe. The Autobot really, really didn’t trust that. The thing had just taken down a- a _sparkeater_ , Wildstrike realized. The Insecticon had just taken down a sparkeater and was coming towards him and… “Ah. Um. Th- thank you. Um… I’m… going to go now, okay?” Wildstrike dared, standing fully. He still barely came up to the Insecticon’s waist! Yeah, it was time and past to leave- it wasn’t supposed to be dangerous down here, not like this!

Such a little thing up close… the Insecticon flickered his wings again, elytra flicking out, again with pride, and also some hope, as he offered the sparkeater corpse. Nidae made a soft sound, looking over the little mech without hiding it, looking for the little injuries that Nidae could easily smell. Finding one, he touched the wound with a free hand, slightly upset that he’d not gotten a chance to attack before that point. 

Wildstrike flinched back when the insecticon reached up, and looked down at the claw on his scrape in surprise. “Um. It’s… okay? Um… you can… keep that…” He motioned at the corpse, and flinched again when the motion brought him in contact with it. That did give him the chance to push at the thing, and shake his head. “I… really. Thank you for… helping me. I… you can keep that. Really. Um…” The Insecticon didn’t look injured, himself, and Wildstrike wasn’t sure what to make of that. “I’ll… be fine?”

The Insecticon buzzed, elytra clamping down as he examined another wound and flicked his antennae forward and shook his head. He still didn’t speak, but offered the corpse a second time, his second set of hands wringing behind him as he looked around, just in case there was another creature around. But Nidae did obediently step back, the sparkeater still in hand when it wasn’t taken again, wings flickering in interest and care. 

“No, really, I’m… fine…” Wildstrike said, in response to what seemed to be the offer. Why would he want a spark-eater corpse? He also started edging past the Insicticon, watching warily, only to stop after a few steps. “Um. Actually… I think I will take that. To, um, prove to people that this… happened…” And maybe the scientists would want the body. It _was_ a spark-eater, which was… really hard to believe. The Autobot reached for the offlined body, though his motions were hesitant. He did _not_ actually want to touch it, as much as he knew he ‘should’.

Nidae buzzed and flickered his antennae again, second set of hands offered once more, and more than willing to let the little mech take the sparkeater. He didn’t like the idea of the creature not being taken as a trophy, a gift, like it _was_ , but the important part was that the mech was happy and had taken it at all. At the same time, he _was _already planning on giving more, and better, gifts. But he followed obediently, his elytra clacking together.__

__“You… don’t have to follow…” Wildstrike commented, holding the corpse gingerly. It seemed to have been some form of flier, before, maybe a cyber-condor… “Ah. Well. I guess… you’re… worried about it? I… well, clearly, I can’t kill a sparkeater. So… congratulations on that?” Insecticons had been Decepticon, as much as they had been anything, he thought. So, it stood to reason they’d… enjoy having their skills at killing praised. And really, Wildstrike _was_ grateful! Sparkeaters weren’t good in any way, and killing this one had saved his life… He liked that._ _

__Buzzing again, the Insecticon did beam, leg kibble shaking at the same time. He was happy to follow, at the very least, until the little mech was safe enough that he could pull back, just watching from afar. Members of his hive were in the background, watching, buzzing and smelling the dead sparkeater. Being complimented on his hunting was something that he’d not expected, but Nidae was beyond pleased to be complemented by the mech he’d been crushing on. It was even in line with rituals!_ _

__The buzz seemed… happy, somehow, and Wildstrike found himself smiling a little, pleased with himself. It was certainly a good thing to have new, uncertain, allies happy with him! At some point on the walk back, though, his new ‘friend’ disappeared. Wildstrike didn’t think too much about it, simply taking the corpse to the scientists and then trying to rest. It wasn’t easy, after the orn he’d had!_ _

__A few orns later, when he was just starting to _really_ relax again, Wildstrike nearly stepped on a small box of goodies. They were very simple goodies, with not much flavor to them, something that would be quite easy to get a hold of himself. But… these had rather clearly been left for him. They had been right outside his door! Wildstrike had no idea what to make of it, but that didn’t stop him from eating them._ _

__Goodies were followed by a very simple wax, then a cube of equally simple energon, every other orn. They were nice, and he used them, though he wondered just who was the one that was leaving him gifts. Wondering just got worse as the gifts became ‘better,’ better wax, energon, and then even paint, followed by even better things. First were a couple of little trinkets that didn’t really look costly, but were cute, and then a larger energon cube, and then more goodies. The goodies were really good, and he was shocked when a following gift was a box with a dead thing in it, that wasn’t pleasant. It made the next gift, a couple of orn later, of a higher end cube of high grade, that much more surprising._ _

__Wildstrike wanted to know what kind of admirer, or gift-giver, this was, as the presents became more and more lavish and expensive, and included the horns and kibble of dead things, or even an entire dead thing itself._ _

__The dead things did put him in thought of the Insecticon he had seen. No-one else he knew had ever, _ever_ , tried to offer him something dead, after all! That didn’t clarify anything, though, and so Wildstrike was in the uncomfortable position of working out what to do with all the… _bits_ he was being given. He couldn’t keep them all, it was just too… gross. He also couldn’t just… throw them away. That would be wrong- you didn’t throw away gifts! And more than a few of the things were, well… they weren’t going to get nasty, at least. He still didn’t know where to _put_ them, though._ _

__Still watching, Nidae stayed back, perched in his hidey hole as he made sure that his gifts were at least being taken by the little mech and not someone else. Each box was met with happiness and what he _thought_ was enjoyment, but he stayed out of the way, following the little rituals and rules and waiting to see if the Autobot noticed that it was him, or if he had to do something more, like dance, even if that was _supposed_ to wait. The rituals were more like guidelines, anyway, when the occasion called for it. _ _

__With absolutely no clue what to do, Wildstrike decided to buy some little treats and put them outside his door. The gifts were coming in a pretty regular cycle, and it would be easy to put something out the night before a gifts was due. Maybe he’d leave a note, too. There was the risk that he was being stalked, but… Wildstrike wasn’t too worried about that. It was, he thought, a _lot_ more likely that it was the Insecticon, and it was probably the same creature which had been making him nervous and watchful before the sparkeater had attacked. He wasn’t sure what he thought of that, but… well, the Insecticon didn’t seem to want to hurt him! And leaving something was… better than sitting outside his own door and hoping something happened!_ _

__The note he came up with was pretty simple, and the candies also simple, but when Nidae went to deliver his latest gift, and found it, he treated it like a delicate treasure, elytra and wings wiggling with glee, desire, and pride. It thanked him, but also was… questioning, and curious, and utterly _adorable_. He tucked the treats into his subspace, along with the note, and spent a few moments writing his own note on a different data pad. His was entirely a meeting place and time, and he tucked it into his gift with an antennae wiggle, and a set of clicking. _ _

__The next morning, Wildstrike was actually pleased to find the gift. He wasn’t expecting the datapad, though. Did that mean that it _wasn’t_ the Insection giving him things? He hadn’t really seen much that suggested Insecticons could read, or write… Of course, that made his _own_ note rather silly, but… Wildstrike hadn’t been thinking that at the time, and he pushed the thoughts aside now. He’d been given a… meeting time, and so worrying about who and what could wait until then, when an answer appeared. And so, when the time came that the pad specified, Wildstrike was there, and ready, and he had even polished himself, with one of the nice waxes he’d been given!_ _

__Nidae appeared shortly after, wings clacking together. In one set of hands, he held his latest gift, and a few other things, in a box, and he clicked as he saw that the little mech was there, had actually appeared. The Insecticon hadn’t been sure that he would, and it was… really, _really_ difficult to try anything with a non-Insecticon. Nidae’s wings fluttered, pleased, as he got closer, and he bowed his head at the Autobot just barely in greeting, looking down at the mech, and clamping back his leg kibble so that it wouldn’t rattle with excitement. _ _

__And… it was the Insecticon. Wildstrike did his best to resist the urge to pull back, and nodded a little in return. “So… I guess I’m not really surprised…” he commented, because, well, yes. Dead things. “Um. Yeah. ...Now where?” They could stay here, it wasn’t a bad place. It was more or less just a section of under-city, high enough up to be actually safe, low enough that… Wildstrike suspected that the Insecticon prefered lower areas. “Oh, yeah, ah. Yeah, I really… not surprised, really. Um. Here. It’s only some of the- feathers…” He had asked about them, just because, again, Decepticons liked things like that, and… offlining a sparkeater _was_ a big deal!_ _

__Offering a hand, and nodding, the Insecticon wiggled his elytra, smiling a little. He took the feathers with an added antennae wiggle, wings fluttering. There was a place he thought that the small mech would like, something like he thought that Autobots and other non-Insecticons did as their own rituals. Nidae wanted to wait for giving his own gift, at least, until they got to where he wanted to be. The mech just looked _so cute_ , made his frame shudder happily. _ _

__“...Sure…” Wildstrike muttered, cycling his vents a little. “Why not?” He smiled as he took the Insecticon’s hand, a genuine smile for all he hesitated a little. “Ah… I guess it doesn’t matter, but my name’s Wildstrike. ...I’m… curious to see where you’re taking us…” He babbled, Wildstrike knew, but the Insecticon didn’t seem to mind. And, well, really. He knew they understood orders and stuff, but… how much did they _really_ understand? Wildstrike actually really wondered that. This one could write, and plan, and… They probably weren’t barely above creatures, then, like many Autobots had been assuming. That probably also explained the way Decepticons spoke of them… _ _

__That was a pretty name, and it did match, as far as he was concerned, especially considering one of the shots that had grazed Nidae, before… He flickered his wings, antennae folding back. As he led the small mech down further, into a section of the undercity that was barely cleared of rubble, he considered some things, and then rumbled, elytra clicking, enjoyment. “Nidae,” the Insecticon said, giving his name._ _

__“Oh.” Wildstrike paused, optics flickering a little. “...Nidae? ...That’s… nice.” They had names… well, of course they did! And Wildstrike _did_ like the sound of this one’s name. “Nidae. ...Pleased to… meet you.” Sure, they’d met before. And Wildstrike was pretty sure, now, that it _had_ been Nidae watching him from the shadows and making him so jumpy before that. What that meant, he didn’t know, although this very much had the feel of a date. And _that_ was… not something Wildstrike was quite ready to consider. He’d just enjoy it, for now._ _

__His antennae twitched, along with his wings, showing more pride and happiness, and he clicked a little. It was nice that the little mech thought that his name was nice, and that he, Wildstrike, was trusting the Insecticon like he was. Most of the non-Insecticons didn’t, even some of their former teammates, though that was… lesser. Nidae had to carry the Autobot for part of the way, over a mound of rubble, but it wasn’t even that much, and he _loved_ it. _ _

__There was some terror in allowing the Insecticon carry him, but Nidae was quite gentle in the process, and let him down nearly as soon as they reached the other side. After that, the trip wasn’t much longer, and the apparent goal was… worth it. It was very much worth it, Wildstrike thought, looking around and gaping. Solvents and acids had sculpted metal into fanciful designs, and poured into pools which turned still and black near the middle… “Gotta tell people not to come here…” he muttered._ _

__Nidae’s antennae jerked back, pressed flat against his helm. Telling people _not_ to come to the undercity? He clicked questioningly, though realized that it did sound more like for selfish reasons, than anything. Wings fluttered under his elytra again, questioning, care, and also that pride again, because at the very least, Wildstrike was _impressed_. If it was good or bad, he wasn’t entirely sure. Setting down the box closer to where the pools fell, he just watched the little Autobot._ _

__That… seemed to be a question? And pleasure, Wildstrike thought… “Um. I guess that was- Just, they need to be warned. It would be… too easy to… frag this place up?” What he’d said _was_ a little odd, he supposed. When Nidae moved, Wildrider followed him, just… well, it was nice being close to someone. “...Is that… for me, too? I… have enjoyed the gifts. ...I’m not sure what to do with the, um… dead things, though…”_ _

__Nodding, the Insecticon fluttered, relieved that the comment had been in different meaning than he first thought and assumed. He opened the box and laid out a mesh covering, before sitting and starting to pull more things out of it, energon and high grade and goodies. It wasn’t a great deal, but it was a tidy little spread. The biggest thing was a box that Nidae held reverently, delicately, and set on the side it was obvious that he thought would be Wildstrike’s side. Dead things… ah. “Trophies. Fuel,” Nidae murmured, wings and elytra shaking- pride and curiosity and more questioning._ _

__Trophies and… fuel? Wildstrike glanced at the lunch the Insecticon was providing, and then forcefully pushed the ideas away. He could be polite and not worry about that and otherwise enjoy himself, and then he could see a medic or someone about things the next orn. It would be better than pushing Nidae for answers, even if the Insecticon could talk. Wildstrike didn’t really think it- he, liked talking. Cycling his vents and nodding a little, the Autobot addressed the thing he _could_. “I… rather thought they might be… trophies. Um. They’re very… nice, but, ah… Autobots don’t generally show those. So, ah. I’ve been keeping… most of them… They’re kind of under my berth right now…” He was glad he _had_ kept most of the things, even if they were weird as slag._ _

__This time, Nidae’s antennae and elytra moved- interest, understanding, and pleasure. He smiled, understanding that the little mech might not want to keep some of his gifts. That was alright, the gifts were meant as offering, and he didn’t know Wildstrike barely, beyond what he’d seen in his guarding. Patting the ground on Wildstrike’s ‘spot,’ he nodded again, before delicately pushing energon that way too._ _

__The actions were… cute, for lack of any other phrase, and Wildstrike smiled again before taking the offered seat. He could smell the solvent from here, and just a little acid, but it wasn’t overpowering. It did suggest that swimming would be a bad idea, but he wasn’t a sea-alt anyway, so that didn’t really matter. “Um… thank you…” he repeated, taking a cube and watching Nidae. He had thought the Insection was black, but… there seemed to be colors now. Stripes of colors, along his armor… It was pretty, Wildstrike thought._ _

__Nidae just nodded again, wings fluttering lightly- enjoyment, and then took a cube of his own. This was going _well_ so far, better than he would have suspected. His gifts had been taken as good things, or at least, mostly, but… the Insecticon had had his doubts. It was a good chance to get a closer look at Wildstrike, finally, and he took advantage of it, admiring the slender and bright frame, so unlike his, or that of his brethren. Completely unrepentant, he waved his antennae- appreciation, and then offered a goodie to the little Autobot next. _ _

__The Insecticon had _wings_ , Wildstrike noticed, finally putting together how the other mech was formed. Wings and… coverings, and… And he was checking Wildstrike out. The Autobot was pretty sure about _that_. He wasn’t sure what he thought about it, but then again, he _was_ here and all polished up, when he’d had a pretty good idea of who would be waiting for him. With another smile, Wildstrike took the offered goodie, giving a tiny purr of appreciation. It was good quality, like the energon had been._ _

__Caught off guard by the purr just a little, the Insecticon gave an answering purr of his own, elytra clicking together as his wings folded back under the thick plates. Wildstrike didn’t seem to mind his looking, at least, and Nidae gave another flutter of interest and enjoyment. The little mech was adorable, and so much more… animated. It was nice to have that, and to hear all of the verbal things that the Insecticon still wasn’t used to._ _

__This was… not bad, Wildstrike decided. It was very much not bad, even if it was still a bit weird. After a moment, he grabbed another goodie, and offered it, shyly, to Nidae. He wasn’t against reciprocating… well, anything, really, as long as the Insecticon wasn’t hurting him. This was all still weird, and a bit scary, but it wasn’t bad, and Wildstrike thought he might even have fun. “Here. Take it…” He needed to have a long talk, but later… “So… you’ve been… watching me? I… guess you’ve enjoyed that…”_ _

__Taking the treat and eating it carefully, Nidae nodded. His wings fluttered- hope, concern, care, and guardianship, and he looked down, nodding. As bulky as he was, he’d tried staying mostly out of Wildstrike’s way, just barely there, watching to see if it’d even be something he could try going after. He’d not really thought that the little mech had noticed, but that… seemed to be incorrect. Belatedly, he remembered that Autobots- really, any non-Insecticon- didn’t like that at all, and he gave a small set of chirps, mostly of worry. “...Guard,” he said._ _

__“Yeah, didn’t you notice I was getting… jumpy?” Wildstrike answered, only to pause again when Nidae spoke. It surprised him every time the Insection spoke! “Er… guard? ...I guess I can’t argue than I need one…” He rubbed at the back of his neck, then tried some of the high-grade. He probably would have died if Nidae hadn’t been watching and guarding him, after all. “It’s… thank you. Um. But it does mean you know a bit more about me than I do about you!”_ _

__Nidae rumbled, clicking and chirping- more confusion and worry, for a moment. He’d noticed, but… he’d thought it was from the end of the fighting, and being near the opposing army, like the rest of the Autobots, not from _him_. The Insecticon also didn’t think that he knew anything more, really, considering… Wings fluttered, and he shifted and offered another candy. ...Why couldn’t non-Insecticons be better at communicating? _ _

__“Mm… I wasn’t sure if you were real or a sensor figment?” Wildstrike offered, taking the candy. At least, he _thought_ the Insecticon was curious about something. Communicating like this wasn’t… well, it was weird, but less awkward than he would have expected. It did help that Nidae didn’t seem the least bit upset if he were guessing wrong. “Or was that a request for me to tell you about myself? Because I could do that. There’s not much to tell…” This was more than ‘not bad’, Wildstrike decided. This was nice. Nidae was actually listening to him, and that wasn’t something that the other mechs he’d known were that great at. Wildstrike was aware that he wasn’t great at listening either, though._ _

__“Both,” Nidae said, when it became apparent that just nodding a lot wouldn’t convey it to the little Autobot. He smiled at the idea of getting to know Wildstrike, especially about him giving the information in a fun way like this, all… verbal, and such. The Insecticon liked that verbal-ness, he really did. It just wasn’t fun that they couldn’t understand the other side of communications like the Hive could. Taking a sip of his energon, he wiggled his antennae- enjoyment and appreciation._ _

__Once again, Wildstrike paused, filling the moment with a sip of energon. Nidae… _didn’t_ know that much about him? That didn’t entirely make sense, but Wildstrike gave a mental shrug. It wasn’t like he really minded talking about himself! “Okay then. Ah… Well, I’m an Autobot, clearly. Mostly just a grunt. Ah… I move things more than I fight. I’m… you might have noticed. I’m not the best of… shots. But I can carry, and clean, and watch monitors, and all that boring slag that’s never assigned to actual warriors. It’s… not been that bad, though… I will admit it’s made this all a bit more… scary. ...I mean with the ‘Cons! I mean-” Wildstrike cycled his vents and drooped. “They’re just… big. And don’t like me. Autobots. Whatever. So… yeah.”_ _

__A little bit of that, Nidae _had_ noticed, but… he clicked, giving an amused chuckle, and headshake from what the little mech said about size- and being scary. It was… cute, really. Autobots thought that they weren’t liked by the other side? Really, more than a few had been looked at the same way the Insecticon looked at Wildstrike by Decepticons. Patting the small mech’s helm, he shook his head and offered more goodies. _This_ was why they were liked- well, by him at least. His antennae twitched again- interest and focus, while his wings fluttered under his elytra, pleased. _ _

__“Um… but they get all quiet and stiff and start whispering to each other when I walk in with my buddies…” Wildstrike said, catching the amusement, and taking the goodies. “Unless you’re just finding my difficulty talking funny. Which, well… I’m not the best at words…” He shrugged a little, and wondered vaguely what Nidae would do if he leaned against the larger mech. Nidae would probably like it, Wildstrike knew, but… Remembering the high-grade he’d drunk, Wildstrike made a conscious decision to not give in to any ‘brilliant’ ideas. He wasn’t high, not at all, but he was in just the right mood that he was likely to frag things up. It was safer to just keep things at this level. It was only a first date, he thought with a giggle._ _

__Chuckling again, Nidae shook his head at the second comment, wings giving a more distinctive flair of attention seeking and desire. He smiled, sipping at his drink again, and looking over Wildstrike in an obvious manner. Reaching out again, he pet one shoulder with a finger, antennae raised- amusement, more desire, and focus. Of course the Decepticons got stiff, their interchanges _always_ smelled of desire when the Autobots came around. It was a feeling the Insecticon knew all too well, and the little mechs, clueless and _silly_ , barely noticed. _ _

__Wildstrike flinched still, just a little, as he was touched, but he reached up to cover the finger with his hand as well as he could. He didn’t actually _mind_ the Insecticon touching him! It was just weird. As for the rest of the… ‘comment’... Wildstrike giggled again. “I _know_ you’re interested in me. I mean- I kind of did figure that out. I’m not dumb! Which is why I said _you_ weren’t scary. Only you kind of are, you’re like, four times my mass, but it’s not a _bad_ scary…” It was, apparently, the kind of scary that made it good Wildstrike had never been interrogated. The Autobot realized how he was babbling and shut his mouth with a clack, hunching a little in embarrassment._ _

__With another chuckle, Nidae wiggled his elytra, clicking the thick plates together. He pet the shoulder once more, shaking his head at the misunderstanding. It was even cuter to hear the lack of restraint when it came to the words, and he smiled, offering a larger goodie. The difference in size _was_ part of what made them like the little ones… Silly things. Maybe they’d figure it out eventually, like Wildstrike had. Still. The small mech had had a little too much to drink, high grade wise, and so the Insecticon took the little cube, setting it aside delicately. _ _

__“I’m _not_ drunk,” Wildstrike observed, though he let Nidae take the cube. “I’m just… you’re listening.” He took the goodie, then lay back and looked at the ceiling. He couldn’t really see it from here, aside from the occasional glowing crystal, or stray light from higher up. It was… nice, he thought. Relaxing. “Kind of looks like stars. Have you… seen those? I know a lot of Insecticons were on Earth… I never was, but other planets have stars. Even ours does…”_ _

__The Insecticon chirped and clicked, grinning. Well, yes, he was listening, of course, it wasn’t that strange, was it? Although, he knew that some of the others had dealt with… problems. Some non-Insecticons could be quite nasty and rude, it seemed. Nidae himself had never been on Earth, though he’d seen some stars, when in the ruins of the still darkened city, in the dark cycle, one could see them. He nodded, rumbling again, and then waved his antennae- questioning._ _

__“They are nice, aren’t they?” From here, Wildstrike could just see Nidae, if he turned his head. Since the Insecticon seemed to communicate more by moving than by talking, Wildstrike was pleased that he could easily see the other mech. “I just… this reminds me of stars? It’s a good thing. This is… really a pretty place…” He sat up just a little, enough to grab another goodie, then found himself staring at one of the Insecticon’s hands. They were clawed, though not very much, and large, and… Before he could think about it, Wildstrike reached for the hand, grabbing a finger._ _

__Smiling in answer, Nidae clicked, wings fluttering- more entertainment. He was surprised when the little mech touched him, holding still, and letting Wildstrike move the Insecticon’s frame as whim decided. It was cute, and just did more to showcase the vast differences in sizes and colors. The Autobot was adorably bright and loud, while he was quite dark, and muted. Eventually, he let his thumb swipe over the hand holding one of his fingers, wings fluttering more animatedly._ _

__Wildstrike cycled his vents a little, and smiled again. “...The… flutters are… nice…” he commented, watching them. He was content with just holding Nidae’s hand, though, and it wasn’t really impeding the Insecticon. Nidae had three others, after all! “So. I might as well ask… because it’s probably obvious to you, but I’d rather ask than misunderstand, but… You are… um, _interested_ , yes? At least right now.”_ _

__Giving another, even more pleased flutter and flair, Nidae clicked and warbled, nodding. Yes, he was very much _interested_ in Wildstrike in _that_ way. Even if it had been a little more of a friendly interest at first, the Insecticon had very quickly grown to like the little mech’s spunk too. The situation with the sparkeater had been a very good example of that. And he was liking this hand-holding thing, too, as a type of fun contact, as weird as it kind of was. Weird, but very very pleasant. _ _

__“Um… okay…” Wildstrike hadn’t expected quite so positive a reaction, but he liked it, and smiled. He wanted Nidae to know he really didn’t mind! “And then, working off that… More than a one-night thing, I assume? Er… because the gifts really got high in quality, and… but if that was all you were… thinking about, that’s um. I mean, I wouldn’t… be angry…” Although he wasn’t entirely sure if he _wanted_... well. Wildstrike wasn’t sure _what_ he wanted. A ‘one night stand’ would at least be pretty easy to work out, in comparison!_ _

__Giving another nod, Nidae flickered his elytra and wings more, more to show good intent than anything. More than a one-night thing was certainly what he wanted! He smiled and rubbed at the hand clutching his with his thumb again, a second one giving a calming pat to the little mech. The mention of his gifts led him to giving a questioning and curious chirp. Hopefully, Wildstrike liked them… and would like the latest one, which the Insecticon reached to grab, chirping again before he offered it._ _

__“Oh- You- you didn’t have to! Really, Nidae… I mean, you brought me here, and fueled me, and…” Wildstrike looked at the box, not completely sure what to do with it. After a moment more, he took it, because Nidae didn’t seem to be changing his mind, but… “You really… didn’t have to… And I wasn’t… expecting anything, either…” he repeated in a quieter tone before opening the box. Inside was… a rather large crystal, and Wildstrike was careful as he picked it up. “It’s… gorgeous…” he managed, because Nidae needed to know what he thought of this!_ _

__The Insecticon warbled and grinned, wings flitting out under his elytra- pride, elation, of _course_ he ‘needed’ to give gifts! He was the suitor of this entire situation, after all. At the same time, his antennae waved, showing care and hope. The crystal had been difficult to find and retrieve from one of the lower destroyed portions of the city, and had been the biggest that he could find. Petting one of Wildstrike’s hands, he clicked and chirped, very happy that his gift was well received. _ _

__“D- did you… um, get it? I mean, um… Did you… mine it?” Wildstrike would be very surprised if the Insection had found anything like this for _sale_. And… he was giving this to _Wildstrike_? “I… This is… Nidae, are you… _sure_? I mean…” No one had ever even… even _thought_ of giving Wildstrike something like this. Shaking a little, the Autobot carefully put the rock back in the box._ _

__Nidae cocked his head and chirped before nodding, wings flickering out once more- some confusion, but mostly happiness. When the crystal was set back in, and the lid on it, he smiled and tapped it, before tapping Wildstrike. Of course he was sure, and of course he’d collected it. The questions given didn’t answer the Insecticon’s own confusion. Why was the little mech shivering like that? With a free hand, he pet Wildstrike’s back, warbling questioningly, and flicking his antennae back, slightly worried._ _

__“No-one’s… ever… I’m nothing special, and… well, we have been at war, but I know… lots of couples got together during that… But no-one’s… not with _me_...” Wildstrike shifted until he could actually lay more against Nidae’s side, like he had told himself he wouldn’t do, and cycled his vents a little. “I’m… okay, I am. I’m just… touched. And surprised…” And he really didn’t want to break the crystal, so Wildstrike knew he was overcompensating for that a little, but that wasn’t the point of anything._ _

__During war was when Nidae had noticed the little mech, and he clicked and warbled as Wildstrike leaned into him. His elytra shifted, wings moving delicately. It wasn’t something he’d _expected_ , but it was very very nice, and he wasn’t going to complain, thank you. The Insecticon was also happy that his gift meant that much, though he was less so at the way the little mech considered himself. _Everyone_ was special in some way. “Special,” he repeated, patting Wildstrike’s chest. _ _

__Wildstrike looked up at Nidae and smiled, but shook his head. “I’m really not. I’m just a low-level grunt who can’t even fight. I shouldn’t even be trusted with a blaster, you saw me. I’m pretty much the Autobot’s answer to those Eradicons I’ve seen…” He cycled his vents again, then patted Nidae’s leg. “But… thanks for saying that. ...And thinking that. It… feels nice…” It really did, having someone think he was special, that he was _worth_ all these gifts… Wildstrike made a mental note to try and give more of his own gifts, if he could._ _

__Wings flared in disagreement, and Nidae pet the little mech again- any chance he could get to touch, he was going to take, that was for certain. He didn’t like the self defeating attitude, shaking his head and chirping. The Insecticon at least thought that Wildstrike was special. It wasn’t easy to find a small scrappy fellow Insecticon, not like the little Autobot, and especially not as bright and pretty and _adorable_ as this one. _ _

__Wildstrike chuckled a little, but didn’t say anything more. It was… nice, sitting here and half lying against Nidae. And he definitely saw colors on the usually black armor… he’d have to watch that. It was interesting! For now, what mattered most was that he was comfortable, and the Insecticon seemed happy, and… he felt safe. That was really nice, especially with how the undercity usually was. “So… I’m not completely sure what I think of the idea of longer, and this, but… I’m willing to give it a go? I mean… I think so, at least. Right now…”_ _

__All of Nidae’s kibble moved to show happiness and relief, though he’d thought that that might be the answer when the little mech hadn’t run away screaming yet. Some others had told of the Autobots doing that, in line with those other, not good to think about things. The Insecticon leaned in to nuzzle Wildstrike in thanks, purring and clattering his elytra together. And really, it wasn’t like the Autobot owed him any sort of attempt. Gifts and things were given to try and gain favor, but had Wildstrike not been interested, it would have been alright. “Thank you,” he murmured, after another moment._ _

__What, like he really _wouldn’t_ at least give this a try, after knowing who and what was after him and spending almost a joor together? But Wildstrike knew there were some Autobots who wouldn’t, and… he couldn’t blame them, not _really_. “It’s… really not a problem. I mean… you’re nice,” he said, curling up just a little more. It had been a while since he’d even had anyone to cuddle…_ _

__It couldn’t last forever, though. After a bit longer, Wildstrike cycled his vents again and sat up, surveying the remains of the meal. He took the time to eat a few more goodies, and never really moved away from Nidae, but… “It’s getting… late, I think. And… I’m sorry, but I do have duties in the morning…”_ _

__Giving a few clicks and chirps, Nidae smiled as he shook his head. There was no reason to apologize! Petting Wildstrike once more, he started gathering up what was left of the fuel, combining the cubes and carefully cleaning up after them. Each part was placed back into his original box, and then the entire thing was immediately offered to the small mech. It _was_ getting to be later, and the Insecticon too had his duties. _ _

__“...Thanks…” Wildstrike said, taking the fuel box without argument. “I… had a good time. In case, you know. It wasn’t obvious or something…” He grinned again, quickly, then stood and carefully started towards the cave out of this area. He was serious about warning other mechs about this area, because it would be horrible if it got ruined, but for now, he was more than happy to have it be just a little secret place for himself and Nidae._ _

__Nodding and clicking, Nidae followed, wings flickering to show contentment. He had to carry the little mech once more when they reached the rubble, but it didn’t take very long at all, and they made it back without any trouble. Wildstrike chatted the entire trip, and that made it even better to pass the time. The Insecticon stayed back when they made their way into the upper areas, uncertainty showing in his wings and elytra. There was the group that the little mech often stayed around, the ones that were even more skittish. And they were watching._ _

__Wildstrike paused when he saw his friends, and then set himself a little. He had _said_ he was willing to give this a try, and that included being honest with his friends. “...Bye, Nidae… I really… I had fun.” He paused, then grabbed the Insection’s nearest hand, squeezing it before turning away. He might as well face his friends while he was still in a good mood._ _

__The squeeze took Nidae by surprise, but he gave a pleased set of chirps and melded back, into a group of his brethren. He was happy, and Wildstrike didn’t seem to want to hide anything, and that… that was actually really nice. His fellow Insecticons asking a million and three questions about how things went was nice too._ _

__From the group, one of the Autobots went to meet Wildstrike, looking between him and the crowd of Insecticons. “Strike! Hey, did I just see that?” Headlight asked immediately, worried. “Really? I mean, did I? Are you still alive? Or are you, like one of those ghost things that the ‘Bots that visited that organic planet talk about?” He worried, even though he couldn’t _see_ anything wrong with his friend. _ _

__“Wha- What _are_ you on about, ‘Light?” Wildstrike answered, shaking his head a little. “We’re not at war any more, why would an Insecticon want to kill me?” He cycled his vents a little and shook his head. “I’m fine, Headlight. He just… wanted to show me something…” Wildstrike smiled again, a bit distant and dreamy. The cave had been really, really pretty… “He’s nice. He’s actually… he’s _really_ nice…”_ _

__“I don’t know why, those things are always doing weird and freaky things,” Headlight said with a huff and a shake of his head. “They’re big and scary, you know that, and you know better than to just wander off with any Decepticon without someone else around.” That was why they’d always stayed in pairs or groups, something, anything, to keep safe. “I don’t even know how you can say it was nice, for that matter, or… showed you something.” What could that even really _mean_?_ _

__“He’s the one who saved me from that sparkeater. And he’s been giving me those gifts, ‘Light. He’s _nice_. Look, he packed a lunch and everything!” Wildstrike answered, shoving the fuel box at Headlight. The box with the crystal stayed safe with him, of course, because there was no way he was risking that. It was risky enough _with him_! “I mean, yes… he’s big. And he can be a little scary, of course he can be. But- but so are _our_ warriors!”_ _

__The Autobot only took it on impulse, surprise on his face as he tried to keep from dropping the box. He did peek inside, shocked when he saw the neatly packed components of what could be a very nice meal and a good time inside. “Our warriors don’t eat weird things…!” Headlight hissed. If the Insecticon had left those gifts, that… that was weird!_ _

__And that was the thing Wildstrike had been forgetting. “Our warriors weren’t driven into the undercities for vorns, either!” he answered, only to pause in shock. He hadn’t really meant to say that, hadn’t thought about it, so why… “And he’s still nice, and not the bad kind of scary at _all_. And really, nothing in there is weird, unless you’re against candies…” Wildstrike grabbed for the box to take it back, then cycled his vents yet again. “Headlight, really… He’s been polite, and generous, and…” And Nidae thought he was _special_... _ _

__The scariest thing was that… Wildstrike seemed to mean what he said. Slowly, Headlight sighed. “Well… Okay. You have a little bit of a point there,” he said. Without being big and mean, it was much harder to live in the dangerous place, but… but the other mech kept saying that this Insecticon was _nice_. “Just… be safe, will you? It- he- may be ‘nice,’ but they- his buddies- they stare and whisper and glare and get all, all _stiff_ when we go in! They hate us!” _ _

__“...Would you believe… I mean, I actually told him that. Um. And he… I think he thinks they’re… _interested_ in us all…!” Wildstrike answered, cringing a little in embarrassment. He could barely even remember why he’d brought it up… “He’s… certainly interested in me. ...I’m going to give him a chance. Though I guess that was obvious…” He didn’t want to lose his friends over something like this, though!_ _

__“That… he thinks that is _interest_?” Headlight asked. “Interest is saying something, or-” he cut himself off when he realized that, well, to be fair, they all had a tendency to run away screaming if a large mech went anywhere near. This was something to think about, and talk to the others, and… Trying to give a smile, the mech sighed. “You’ll keep us informed? Those gifts that, I guess, he’s been leaving… they’ve gotten to be pretty fancy...” And all of the others were a little jealous, he had to admit, too. _ _

__“Or giving gifts?” Wildstrike asked, smiling. He resettled a little, pleased that Headlight, at least, didn’t really seem to be upset. Wary, he could understand, he could deal with that. Wary didn’t mean he was going to lose his friends… “I will totally keep you all informed. I mean… something like this, I have to run it past others, just in case I do go off the road here.” It was very much possible, just like it was possible that things wouldn’t work out, ultimately. He would need friends to talk to!_ _

__“Okay, but seriously… so… spill what happened, what he ‘showed’ you- everything!” Headlight grabbed the other mech’s hand, dragging him over to the group, before shoving him into the center. All at once he was prodded with questions and whispers and comments, including more questions about his state of being. And even when assured he still lived, the question simply came up again at times, mostly joking. It was… kind of nice, really._ _

__It took surprisingly little time to reassure his friends, thought Wildstrike knew that they were only somewhat reassured. He knew that by the fact that they watched him, talked to him, asked him questions, over the next whole segment of… whatever was going on with him and Nidae. The Insecticon, on the other hand, continued much as he had been, with gifts, the occasional ‘date’, and just generally… being there. The most annoying part of it all, Wildstrike quickly decided, was that Nidae didn’t seem that interested in _interfacing_. With an Autobot, they would have already been in the berth, and by now, well… Wildstrike was giving it more thought than he ever remembered doing before._ _

__Eventually, the Insecticon didn’t leave note to return down to the same solvent cavern for a date, instead meeting him, and then leading him to another area of the city. It was one of the areas that Insecticons had kind of taken over, leading down into the undercity and warrens of the Insecticon areas. There were Insecticons _everywhere_ , of course, in variations of what Wildstrike had already grown to recognize- some bigger than Nidae, some smaller, but most of them tank-like, fighters. They watched him, but didn’t do much more than that, wings and other kibble quite noisy and often moving. _ _

__It was… odd, to be polite. Honestly, Wildstrike was more than a little frightened, pressing as close to Nidae as the Insecticon would allow. He was curious, though, and quite willing to follow Nidae. He had, after a manner, introduced the Insecticon to his friends, so it made perfect sense that Nidae would want Wildstrike to meet _his_. There was probably some other cultural reason, too, because Wildstrike would freely admit that neither really knew much about the other’s culture. _ _

__Eventually, down a side warren and after the… well, kind of introductions of his own, Nidae stopped at a door, opening it to show his room in the hive, freshly cleaned and spotless. The Insecticon had even cleaned up his trophy collection _and_ his story collection, though he didn’t expect Wildstrike to notice the datapads in the corner. The gifted feather plates from the sparkeater had been fixed into the center point of his trophies, wired together into an artwork. Nidae clicked at the little mech as he went in, shifting awkwardly. It was difficult not to just pull Wildstrike against him whenever possible, especially with how patient he’d been. _ _

___Trophies_ , Wildstrike reminded himself when he saw the dead things. Trophies and… occasionally fuel, though he and Nidae still didn’t really agree on that. Wildstrike was willing to mostly overlook that, because it certainly wasn’t _hurting_ Nidae! After he managed to deal with the ‘trophies’ around, Wildstrike was able to look at other things, and then he watched Nidae. “...I’m sorry. I guess I… could have invited you in, at some point. That was really kind of silly of me. Um… This is nice. I… see the feathers… That actually looks really nice…!”_ _

__Shaking his head, the Insecticon smiled and pat Wildstrike. There was no need to apologize, and he mostly- well, he wasn’t quite sure how to handle the next parts of tradition and ritual. Other Insecticons would have already initiated their ends of the rituals, and he couldn’t expect _that_ of the little Autobot. Said Autobot didn’t even like the best of fuels, though Nidae couldn’t fault any of the non-Insecticons for not understanding. Picking up a box from one of his shelves, he offered it, another gift for the time being. _ _

__“You know, I’m starting to feel quite spoiled…” Wildstrike teased, though he took the box. He had tried, a few times on the other dates, to… well, he didn’t want to reject the gifts, but make it clear he didn’t _need_ them, he didn’t expect them… Nidae didn’t have to keep giving him things! This one was another trinket, something Wildstrike had learned ought to be worn, and so he clipped it on to his armor and presented himself to Nidae to verify the results._ _

__The Insecticon warbled and smiled. He’d made a good choice, he thought, of the jewelry. It matched up very well on Wildstrike’s frame, especially with the darker stones and foci he’d chosen, against the bright armor. Most Insecticon trinkets were meant to blend in with the armor until looked at in a certain angle or light, something completely opposite here. And he liked that the little mech might feel spoiled, it made his wings flicker- pride and amusement and care._ _

__“...It’s nice,” Wildstrike agreed, looking up at Nidae. Then he leaned forward, resting against the Insection a little. “So’s your room. Ah… this place, this area… it’s not what I expected. Most of my friends are going to think I’m… completely crazy by now, though.” Hearing things like that seemed to amuse Nidae, if Wildstrike was guessing right. “...Um, so… And I really hate to ask something _more_ of you. But… is there any way I could… learn more about, ah… well, your culture? Because I tell you enough about mine, and I _have_ asked some people about Insecticons, but really, I’m not going to trust Autobots on this, and Decepticons are _really_ scary and I don’t know if I trust them either.”_ _

__Wings and elytra fluttered again, the thick plates clattering as he chirped in happiness. Even with his hopes, he’d not expected that the little Autobot would _ask_ for anything like that. Insecticons didn’t share much, culturally, but they were willing, if asked. Nidae pet Wildstrike, moving away long enough to select a data pad from his collection, and then return. He offered it with another chirp, antennae wiggling to show how happy he really was. “Nice,” Nidae said, patting Wildstrike’s chest. The little mech was very nice, indeed!_ _

__“O- oh! I didn’t notice those. Ah…” Wildstrike took the pad, turning it on long enough to get some idea of how it was set up, and then put it away. “Thank you, Nidae. This will be… helpful.” Nidae had been… happier with that request than Wildstrike had expected, but… maybe that made sense. He hadn’t done too much to show that _he_ was invested in this, Wildstrike thought. He’d just shown up and followed Nidae around!_ _

__Nidae clicked again, smiling, and twitched his antennae at the small mech. He smelled good, the Insecticon thought, before reigning himself back in. His elytra clicked as he shook them and wiggled his wings, pleased. There wasn’t much to his room, or his trophies, as much as he tried. The Insecticon really was more of a reader than a hunter… Elytra flickered again, questioning, and he cocked his head at Wildstrike._ _

__“...Should I take your uncertainty to mean that you didn’t bring me here to do what… well, one might expect two mechs to do in a room?” Wildstrike asked, teasing. “...Because if you did, I… wouldn’t really min- wow. That sounds wrong. I mean, I’d enjoy it, but… Well, you know. I haven’t read that thing you gave me yet.” He’d been assuming Nidae would know that, and Wildstrike just remembered that, for all he’d taught the mech, Nidae didn’t really have the background to know that after all._ _

__That was the last thing that the Insecticon expected to hear. He made a soft sound of surprise, elytra clicking together as his wings flared- desire and interest. His antennae clipped tight against his helm, but then twitched out, showing questioning. Wildstrike was adorable, and had said he’d be willing to give things a shot, but even so, Nidae hadn’t thought… Well. Huh. That did explain a lot of times a mech or two had disappeared, giggling, while others in a group made weird comments. Such things had always left the Insecticons confused as the pit._ _

__“That… looks like a yes. And confusion…” Wildstrike frowned a little, wondering why Nidae would be confused. He’d said he’d give it a shot, and… “We’re… missing something again. Is there… anything I ought to know, I mean… Like, I’m expecting, er. Physical differences. Size, at _least_. But any, well… You know. I don’t want to insult you or… anything…” And nevermind just how embarrassing this conversation was._ _

__Nidae warbled, realizing that, yes, this was a very needed conversation. And it would probably have to be very verbal. “Not… expected,” he said, antennae flickering. He pointed at Wildstrike, holding his hands close together, very little distance between them, then pointed at himself, holding them wider. The little mech was, well, very little, and the Insecticon was quite large. “Not insult. Mm… not know full differences.” And that was a lot of words, and talking, and it was _weird_. _ _

__“Wow. That’s, like, your whole day’s worth of speaking… At least if the orn’s with me…” Wildstrike commented, because he really never had heard Nidae say so much at once! “And, ah… I really hope that was a little exaggeration. If it’s not, um… yeah, it’s not working that way, at least…” He bit at his lower derma and squirmed a bit. “...I assume the answers aren’t in that little thing you gave me…”_ _

__Grinning, Nidae stuck his glossa out playfully. “Great exaggeration,” he said with a nod. “Pad… not pornography.” Okay, so, yes, he usually didn’t speak that much, but was it that much of a deal? Wildstrike seemed to think so, and the Insecticon found that to be even more adorable. His wings flickered and flared out, and he clicked at the little mech. “Ah… could give?” He had porn in one of his shelves, and wouldn’t mind…_ _

__Wildstrike paused, thinking, then shrugged. “Um. You… could. I mean, but… I don’t have anything, and…” And what? Would it actually be less embarrassing to offer to compare? That would just… well, that couldn’t be less embarrassing than watching porn in private. “I think I’m really glad that I asked about this while we… you know. Were sensible,” Wildstrike added, chuckling a little._ _

__Assuming that sensible meant something like ‘not already in the middle of an interface,’ Nidae had to agree, nodding. He rumbled, then reached for Wildstrike’s hand to tug him to the berth. It didn’t appear that the little mech would sit, otherwise, and he himself did wonder if… if doing things would just make it easier. Maybe not a full interface, but Nidae had wanted to touch for a long time, and Wildstrike seemed to want that too, considering he was the one to bring it up. Elytra clicking in nervousness, he did try to smile. “Could…” He pointed to his mouth, then the little mech’s panel, wings fluttering in embarrassment._ _

__“Ah…” Wildstrike sat, because that was a good idea, and squirmed a little. He _had_ been considering a ‘show-and-tell’... “I… was thinking about that…” he admitted, because this was a situation that _really_ needed talking, or at least clarity. “...It would probably be more educational than porn,” he added, laughing a little. Nidae was… also embarrassed, Wildstrike realized, and that actually helped things. They were both on new territory. “I… think we could definitely enjoy ourselves a bit…”_ _

__Sitting next to Wildstrike, Nidae let out the vent that he’d been holding in. His advance hadn’t been taken poorly, which he counted as a victory, and then even further, he did like that the little mech had been thinking similar thoughts. He nodded, hesitating, but then petting one of Wildstrike’s arms, following the path of the more sensitive looking kibble there. It was partially exploratory, but also something that he’d been very much wanting to do._ _

__Wildstrike shivered a little, then shifted closer to Nidae and let himself go for one of the lights on the Insecticon’s arm. This was… a good idea, he thought, just some time touching and… learning… “We don’t have these. I mean, we don’t very often have them. Autobots. And I don’t even think that many- but then again. I guess… we haven’t needed them…” Autobots had always lived much closer to the surface than Insecticons, and… “I like them!” And as for Nidae’s touch, well… Wildstrike was very sure to keep _that_ arm free and available! _ _

__Chirping, Nidae nuzzled the small mech, fingers delicately searching for seams to explore as well. His wings and elytra flaired with pride, second set of arms coming around to test his boundaries and explore more, rubbing at armor. Wildstrike’s touch to his biolights felt good, and he pressed into it without a second thought. Some parts of this were strange, but that was okay, he liked those, too._ _

__The addition of more hands got another little shiver from Wildstrike, who still wasn’t entirely used to them. He wasn’t going to complain, far from it, they were just… a bit odd still. A bit odd and going for seams, so Wildstrike felt comfortable enough in moving closer again and shifting his touch to the biolights on Nidae’s torso. “One of these days… gonna get to those wings and… shell things. Least, if I’m allowed… the joints look _nice_...” the Autobot said, optics paling just a little._ _

__In answer, Nidae let out a litany of clicks and warbles, tightening his grip on the frame under his hands. Letting the little mech at his wings and elytra? That… oh, slag, yes, that sounded amazing. His biolights were similarly sensitive, and he rumbled as more of them were explored. “Allowed,” he said. “Trust.” Insecticons usually left anything dealing with any of their communication kibble to other Insecticons, but Nidae trusted Wildstrike, and the mech’s desire was very heat-making._ _

__“Mm….” Wildstrike hummed, shifting a little to guide Nidae’s hands, all of them. He _liked_ hearing that he was trusted, and would be allowed. Considering what they were doing and planning, he had sort of expected it, eventually, but not quite yet. In any case… “Not gonna yet, though. Mm… all too, er… new.” He didn’t want to hurt Nidae, and it would probably be more fun once they were somewhat more at ease with each other._ _

__Nidae warbled, following the guidance given, and relaxing. One set of hands continued tracing door-bits and chest plating, while the other moved to thighs and aft, and he smiled, nuzzling down again. He also nodded, waiting before he did try to give any kisses, too. Wildstrike was _so tiny_ compared to anyone else he’d been with before, the Insecticon was terrified of accidentally causing hurt or discomfort. _ _

__“...You touch me like… I’m that crystal you gave me…” Wildstrike murmured, quite enjoying himself with the biolights, other arm going to one of Nidae’s lower shoulder-joints. Joints were good places! And, Wildstrike wasn’t really sure where else to go. The Insection was so _armored_! “I’m… not going to break, Nidae…” He shifted again, this time rubbing his aft deliberately into the hand exploring it. “At worst, one of us goes ‘ow’ and we change what we’re doing, right?”_ _

__The Insecticon shivered, elytra clacking. He resisted the urge to point out that the worst case was Wildstrike fearing him forever, chirping instead. It was one thing to be told he was being too rough, it was another to be told that he was being too _careful_. The movement had him trying to increase the pressure he used, making soft sounds as fingers found one of his seams and played there. Nidae’s own fingers found a seam between thigh and pelvis that he started to explore soon after, amazed at how little it was, and how difficult it was to get fingers in there. _ _

__Wildstrike gave a low moan, head rolling so he could _look_ at Nidae. Even planning on finishing with hands and mouths- well, the thought was really nice, so it certainly didn’t inhibit anything now! “There we go… Mm. Hm…” Turning his head again, one of Nidae’s arms was half-around his shoulders, and Wildstrike had an idea. “Definitely advantages to having lots of arms, hum? Lessee…” He could reach the biolights on the arm with his derma, and so Wildstrike started carefully kissing and mouthing at it. It felt warm under his derma, warmer than armor… It was nice._ _

__Unexpected, but nice, Nidae gasped, heat blooming down his frame. He made another soft sound, another hand finding a seam at Wildstrike’s other side of his pelvis, dipping under that armor too. The little mech did have a lot of seams, a lot of places to enjoy and find. Mentally, the Insecticon categorized them as much as he could, thoughts getting a little blurred as heat between them increased. His wings flared, remembering the comment belatedly, and he warbled quite happily._ _

__“Oh, good… you like that…” Wildstrike murmured, shifting a little and mewling himself. It was good that Nidae liked it, because Wildstrike liked doing it. He also really liked the fingers in his joints, for all that they were more like claws than anything. Wildstrike wasn’t scared… “Would it… be too soon for me to ask if I could… see? I mean, I’m… _really_ not in any hurry, but it, mm… comes back to being coherent…” He didn’t want to forget what they were doing, though that seemed _really_ unlikely. Nidae wouldn’t allow it, most likely._ _

__The request was cute, and Nidae found enough processor to nod, pulling two of his hands back and shifting so that he could do as asked. It involved moving Wildstrike to sit back on his thigh while he spread his legs. He was nervous, a little, as he opened his panel, clicking and fluttering his wings to show it. Interfacing was all it was, the Insecticon reminded himself, and it _was_ interesting to have differences, it would be _nice_. _ _

__There was nothing immediately strange about the interchange, other than maybe the color. And, well, it was bigger. Wildstrike thought he could tell it had been reinforced, which made sense. Nidae was large, and there was a fair bit of weight on the hip-joints. But, overall, it was nothing… weird. Wildstrike opened his own panel as he thought about it, and then leaned forward to nuzzle at Nidae’s chest-armor. It was something he had learned to do from the Insecticon, and it was fun. “Nothing scary yet. And I see pretty colors…” And… _biolights_? Wildstrike wasn’t sure about those, but he liked the idea._ _

__Wildstrike thought that his colors were pretty? Nidae gave a pleased warble at that, looking over the smaller interchange. It was what he expected, pretty much, as bright and colorful as the rest of the little mech. “Prettier colors,” he said with a smile, petting one of Wildstrike’s legs and tracing a seam with a finger. The nuzzling was nice, especially like this, and he purred, following the seam to the top of the interchange, where the spike housing was._ _

__“...No one… really _likes_ my colors…” Wildstrike murmured, vents catching as the finger moved. At least he didn’t have to worry about disappointing Nidae, he thought. Added to that, he could probably count on one hand the number of times he was likely to spike the Insecticon. Unless he was very, very much mis-reading everything that seemed to have happened so far! “Mm… thank you.” His spike extended, as much because of internal commands because of arousal, but that was just because he didn’t want to wait._ _

__“I do. Is how I first noticed.” The Insecticon purred at the sight of the spike, rubbing a finger down it and carefully exploring. He clicked, shifting and giving his own internal commands and letting how much he was enjoying this show. His own spike pressurized a moment later as he moaned, shivering and tightening his grip on Wildstrike’s frame. Having two sets of hands was a help in this case, giving him the ability to hold, and explore, the smaller mech, both at the same time._ _

__Wildstrike rested against Nidae, and moaned softly. He was nice and relaxed when the Insecticon’s spike pressurized, and his initial reaction was simply a pleased hmm. He shook his head a little, and smiled up at Nidae. “Sorry. Got distracted. Mm… That is… big…” Not, quite, scary big, but certainly bigger than he could manage without a lot more time than they probably had. “Are those… nubs? And- well, it’s not _that_ different.” It certainly wasn’t incompatible, and that was a very, very good thing for the future. For now, Wildstrike settled for, carefully, touching and exploring. _ _

__Moaning quietly, Nidae shuddered and placed a little more pressure on the frame under his hands, petting and stroking the little spike more. Tracing down from the spike to the equally little valve, he smiled. He was pleased to hear the little mech say that he wasn’t that different. Even nicer was the feel of the hands on his spike, and he moaned again, nuzzling Wildstrike’s helm. On impulse he did kiss the smaller mech, purrs growing louder._ _

__The finger was small enough that it could go in, but Wildstrike didn’t comment on that. He was a tiny bit concerned about the claw bit, and a lot more concerned about working himself up too far and doing something stupid. Tightening his own hands on Nidae’s spike seemed like a much better plan of action, and so did returning the kiss. Kisses were nice, but he hadn’t thought much of their absence. Not everyone liked them._ _

__Nidae was slow to actually press a finger into the valve, focusing on one of the outer nodes he had found first, rubbing the lubricant slicked surface. He was quite mindful of his claws, noticing the look they got when they came close to Wildstrike’s interchange. They weren’t sharp, although he knew that the little mech wouldn’t know that. The squeeze around his spike had the Insecticon drawn from his own play, mewling quietly, and raising his hips up against it. Wings fluttered, flickering, as his charge and heat grew._ _

__“Ooh, yes. Let’s do that…” Wildstrike moaned. “Since you, mm… don’t fit yet… hands can fake it…” It was only what they were already doing, really. And if he moved closer, he could get his own spike involved, but that would leave Nidae’s valve out, and anyway, moving was _hard_ right now. At least, any movement that didn’t involve moving his hands on the textured spike or moving his hips on Nidae’s finger. It wasn’t sharp enough to hurt, from what he could feel now, and so in was a good thing!_ _

__Chuckling through his moans, the Insecticon shifted, still moving against the hands on his spike. Wildstrike’s own movement was adorable, and hot, and he couldn’t wait to have the little mech under him, moving just like that. The thought had him groaning, secondary hands moving again. Wildstrike’s pressing against his hand reminded him of what he should be doing, and Nidae rumbled, pressing a finger into the mech’s valve further and testing it carefully. He didn’t want to hurt the little mech, though he doubt the sounds that were made were that of pain._ _

__Nidae was still being so _careful_ , and Wildstrike was coherent enough to be grateful for that. This was pretty new, for both of them. If the Insecticon was being careful, though, that meant he worried, and so he ought to know when he was doing well. Wildstrike mewled, and then bent forward to lick at the torso biolights while he spoke. “Good… mm, so good. Little small, but… feels good, Nidae…” He wondered how much longer they could last, but this was fun in any case, and he thought he was good with whatever happened._ _

__Vents that had long ago been on kicked into overdrive, and Nidae moaned again, both at the praise and the fresh attention to one of his sensitive areas. He did add a second finger, Wildstrike’s words, and the feel of just how slicked the little mech was, egging him on. At any rate, he felt that Wildstrike was a little too coherent, reaching for the mech’s spike again, and pumping it in time with his fingers movement and his own hips. He didn’t think he’d last much longer, at any rate._ _

__Wildstrike had the processing power to giggle, and then input swept that away. All he cared about, for a moment, was getting more, and that wasn’t too hard to do. A little more, just a little more, for each of them… He wondered if the Insecticon’s transfluid would be any different than his own. He’d find out soon… “Oh, oh- Nida~e…” he mewled, coherence failing entirely under stimulation and overload._ _

__It was so beautiful to watch Wildstrike overload, and Nidae lasted as long as that, before he went over too, drawn in part due to hearing his name in that way. He cried out loudly, stifling it by kissing the little mech again, and mewling. They were a mess, now, transfluid and lubricants everywhere, and it was _nice_ , especially with how spaced out Wildstrike looked in his lap, the perfect cuddly mess of pleased mech. “Beautiful,” he murmured, wings flaring. _ _

__“Thinking of yourself…” Wildstrike murmured, vents cycling slower. He’d never thought he’d be so interested in wings, but when Nidae flared them like that… oh, yeah. He’d have to do the work, soon, to make sure that he _could_ take Nidae. He could do that, so easily… “Mm… that was worth it. So very much…” So what if they hadn’t done very much? It was a great start, at least! “And now we both know that… Offering won’t offend each other?”_ _

__Pulling his fingers free, Nidae licked them clean with a happy sigh. Wildstrike was being silly, of course the Insecticon hadn’t been thinking of himself. He rumbled and nodded, tugging the little mech up to sit against him more, and in the process smearing the mess further along his frame. As it was, he took the chance to pet and rub what he could of the smaller frame, more of a cool down than anything._ _

__The Autobot chuckled a little, and happily ignored the mess to snuggle against Nidae. He also took the chance to taste the transfluid, because there was no reason not to, and he wondered. It tasted… pretty much the same, really. “Also, that is not at all insurmountable. So, I figure that’s good news. Um… my friends are probably going to worm this news out of me, too…” He had taken to telling Nidae about the teasing his friends gave, because he thought it was funny._ _

__Clicking, Nidae shrugged. He didn’t care if Wildstrike told anyone anything. It was actually quite nice that the mech didn’t want to hide ...whatever it was that they had. Although he wasn’t sure just what that was, he was very much enjoying himself, and having fun. With a soft huff, the Insecticon shifted to lay down, happy to enjoy however long they had before they’d need to get clean and Wildstrike would have to leave. As it was, the Insecticon had his own duties, including going out to patrol for anything that might hurt others in the city._ _


	2. Chapter 2

As he anticipated, Wildstrike’s friends eventually got the _entire_ story about his visit to the Hive out of him. What Wildstrike didn’t expect was the sudden almost awed respect the admission got him. Insecticons weren’t bad! Even the other ones hadn’t been bad, not really… but the Autobot remembered what he would have thought, and he did try to comfort his friends, and all in all he almost didn’t notice that it had been almost a whole hexa-orn since he had seen his suitor. Yes, Nidae had said he would be gone for a while, but… a hexa-orn seemed a bit longer than the Insection had meant. Wildstrike wasn’t certain about that, though.

When _two_ hexa-orn passed, and he still hadn’t heard anything, he was far, far more certain, and just a little worried. Nidae was big, and he could fight, that much Wildstrike knew, but… He wasn’t sure what to do, quite. Nidae had always instigated… everything, really. But that just made Wildstrike want to do _something_ this time. Eventually, after some prodding from friends, he figured out that the best, or at least, most logical thing, would be to just go to the Hive and ask. The data pad that Nidae had given him had said a lot about Hives, and Insecticons, and… yes. That would be the best idea. 

A couple of orns later, Wildstrike was trying to convince himself, again, of how logical and sensible this idea was, and how not-bad the other Insecticons were. He was, for absolutely no practical reason, holding the datapad against him, and trying to remember the way down to the part of the Undercity he wanted. He also knew he was going to have to work out how to approach someone, but figured he would deal with that when he was down there, and if no-one came up to _him_. At least the trip seemed safe enough, until he reached the Hive!

Just like the first time, there were scores of Insecticons, big and bulky, almost entirely. This time he did notice some differences between what he’d originally thought of as hordes of the same exact frame. There were some with different armor, different kibble, different… a lot of things. Eventually, he made his way to the opening of the Hive, guarded by an Insecticon that looked at him curiously, and when he vented, cocked his head, clicking in that same way Nidae did when concerned and confused. Right. Guards were… just guards, Wildstrike reminded himself, clutching his data pad tighter. 

“I’m… looking for Nidae…” Wildstrike said, only belatedly realizing that there was a chance they wouldn’t understand him. That… wouldn’t be good. He’d just… have to keep trying until he found someone who _did_ understand him, if that was the case. “He’s… been gone a while… I wanted, um… I wanted to know… how he was?” If Nidae had decided he wasn’t worth the trouble- only no. He would have… made that clear, somehow, right? Some way that didn’t involve just disappearing…

The Insecticon clicked at him again, standing, and then smiled. He made a gesture for Wildstrike to stay where he was, and then waited for a moment, before offering a hand. Belatedly, Wildstrike realized that the mech had simply commed around, and… might very well be leading him to Nidae. That made him wonder, because if Nidae was there, why…? Why hadn’t the Insecticon come to see him any longer. Being led through the halls again, Wildstrike frowned a little as he was taken a new way, not towards Nidae’s room as he remembered. Instead, it was in the opposite direction, with more winding warrens, and unlike the path to Nidae’s room, this one he didn’t think he’d remember at all. 

Even though he really, really wanted to ask questions, Wildstrike bit his derma. Nidae talked to him, but only when he had to, and Wildstrike had gotten the idea that Insecticons didn’t really _like_ talking, at least not verbally. He still wasn’t completely certain how they did converse, and the datapad he was currently clutching hadn’t really helped him there, but it also didn’t really matter. He couldn’t do whatever they did, and anything he might ask would get answered as soon as- They reached a door as he thought that, and Wildstrike didn’t notice that his guide didn’t follow him in. The orange Autobot did notice the frame laying on a berth- a familiar frame that he had been more or less all over. Nidae was laying on his front, and Wildstrike couldn’t immediately pick out the wounds he was sure were there. There were tubes sticking out of him, and that meant medbay, and so wounds.

Nidae stirred as he heard the door open, turning a little to get a look at whoever had done it. He made an odd clicking sound when he saw Wildstrike, shocked to see the little mech there. A medic, or something had been more expected, but… it warmed him to see that it was Wildstrike, even as scared as the little mech looked! Clicking louder, he shifted, looking quite sheepish. “Hi,” he said, getting better with speaking like the mech liked. 

Biting as his derma again, Wildstrike stepped forward. “…Hi. I… came to see how you were doing…” He’d worried… well, not that he’d be eaten, but maybe that he’d be kicked out, or sent away. He hadn’t really expected that, of course, but he’d worried about it. Nidae didn’t need to know that. “And I… got you something?” He’d got more than one thing, though he still wasn’t entirely certain what he was supposed to be doing in all this. But surely it was his turn to make an effort now?

Warbling, Nidae carefully reached out to touch Wildstrike, or at least, kind of. The motion twinged some of his newly patched bits, though he ignored that, antennae flicking. “Sorry… Mm. I’m okay, was just foolish.” He’d not paid attention, didn’t notice that the spark eater they’d killed had a ‘friend’ too, a bigger, nastier one. It made him feel good to know that Wildstrike cared that much to come find him. “Not... have to get me anything,” Nidae added, but smiled. 

Wildstrike moved closer immediately, and took Nidae’s hand. “Don’t strain yourself. I know how medics can be. I don’t want them kicking me out because you strained yourself because of me!” He chuckled. Even though he wasn’t trying to look at the wounds, he was noticing them more, but… most of them were welds, and the rest looked pretty much self-repaired to completion, so it was okay. “And I know I didn’t have to. And anyway, going back and forth on things like that is how _we_ do it!” He grinned again, and pulled out a box. “Erm… you’re allowed to have sweets, yes?”

Still smiling, Nidae clicked and waved his antennae, and then nodded. Tugging a little on the hand in his until Wildstrike came closer, he warbled, kissing it. Of course the medics wouldn’t kick Wildstrike out, no matter what the little mech seemed to think. But he couldn’t blame Wildstrike for the thought, especially with how Autobot medics were- so very high strung little things! “Share with me?” he asked, referring to the candies, and wanting nothing more than to cuddle up to Wildstrike. The Insecticon had _missed_ him! 

“Of course,” Wildstrike answered, before very carefully climbing onto the berth. There was room enough, because Nidae was smaller than some other Insecticons, and Wildstrike himself was very small. After making himself comfortable, or as comfortable as he could without leaning against Nidae, Wildstrike opened the box and took out a sweet, carefully bringing it to Nidae’s derma just because he _could_.

Nidae hummed, eating the candy and nuzzling Wildstrike’s hand when he was done. That was _nice_ , and Wildstrike felt nicer next to him. Slowly, he was able to reach out and get the little mech against him. Even injured, he still very much wanted that contact! And the candy was delicious, though he thought some of that was because of not fueling much beyond medical grade for the past while. Not that it mattered. The Insecticon had Wildstrike, and the mech had cared to go out of his comfort zone to find Nidae, which was incredibly sweet of him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, silly…” Wildstrike murmured, laying against the Insecticon as the other wanted. A moment later, and he handed Nidae another energon candy, before taking one for himself. He had promised to share, after all! “Um… You look pretty much patched up. Probably be getting out of here soon?” He didn’t know how long Nidae had been in here, of course, but the damage did seem to have been pretty widespread. He didn’t _think_ any of it looked particularly dangerous, but… it certainly didn’t look _good_.

Giving a slight warble, Nidae nuzzled Wildstrike again as he chewed on the candy. “Worth it,” he sighed happily, before nodding and adding, “I think, soon. Mostly waiting for wings to heal more…” The spark eater nearly taken his entire elytra and wings off, both of which had had to be completely replaced. But at least talking wasn’t as weird as it had been, Nidae realized- though it was still a little strange. The Insecticon did it entirely for Wildstrike’s sake. 

“Owch…” Wildstrike carefully turned to take a better look at the welds, even though he still kind of thought it might be rude. Rude or just gross, he wasn’t a medic and didn’t really want to see a mech he cared for injured! He _did_ want to know how bad the damage was, though, because that sounded… bad. “How long… um, have you been… in here?” he asked as he did so, carefully trailing a hand against Nidae’s side, under anything that looked like it had been fixed.

The Insecticon clicked quietly, nodding a little. Of course, it had hurt, and very much hadn’t been pleasant. “Mm… almost two octa-orn?” he said. He’d not been awake for most of that, honestly, but that was what he knew from what the medics had told him after he’d first come out of recharge, and had asked a bit. Nidae had worried Wildstrike would be angry with him… having the exact opposite was quite nice feeling. “Missed you…” 

“That’s almost since the last time we met… Wow, and I was imagining you doing all these cool things… Then again, getting into a fight- er. I mean. …Did you… kill it? And I… missed you, too…” Wildstrike squirmed, just because he wasn’t sure what to say, and then tried to distract him by feeding Nidae more. It was… _nice_ to feed the Insecticon… Which sent his processor down paths that really weren’t appropriate to medical bay.

Laughing quietly, Nidae mouthed at the fingers as they fed him, getting as much contact as he could quite happily. “I did,” he confirmed, and he _was_ immensely proud of that fact. He was just also very embarrassed that he’d been caught unawares, and had gotten so badly damaged. But Wildstrike had missed him too, and he was beyond happy about that. 

“Good. I’m glad you did,” Wildstrike said, and he _meant_ it. He wasn’t sure what had attacked Nidae, but anything that would attack an Insecticon was most likely a danger, and the fact it had _hurt_ the stronger mech so much only meant that killing it was probably another of those things he should be really proud about. “Did I ever tell you… I really thought you were going to eat me, the first time I really saw you?” He was reminded because of Nidae’s actions, but Wildstrike was amused more than anything.

The sound Nidae made was part choke, part laugher, and part amazement. Eat the little mech? Whyever would anyone want that? Then again, for some reason, all of the other little mechs seemed to think that… at least, from what he’d been told, or gathered. But really, the Insecticons would never- the thought was horrid! “...Would love to eat you _out_ ,” he said, using the phrase that Decepticons liked- as weird as it was. “But not _eat you_.” And he hoped he was using it correctly, fairly certain, at any rate, that he was. 

Wildstrike paused, running the sentences through his processor a few times, and then started giggling helplessly. So much for keeping his processor off those paths! Confused clicking drew him from his gigglefit, and the Autobot patted Nidae, trying to calm down. “Sorry- sorry! I wasn’t- I mean- I was just thinking about that, and- Well, I mean, I certainly wouldn’t say no, but… gonna have to wait, you know…?” His fans came on suddenly, and he hid his face against Nidae’s side. “No-one’s actually… _said_ that. Even just before _doing_ it…!”

“I worried I’d said it wrong… ah, mm. Have lots of things to say like that…” Not that he’d ever probably say them- although how utterly _adorable_ Wildstrike was being because of it had him rethinking his stance on talking in general. Really, they all could, it just- how could one properly convey feelings with speech like the non-Insecticons did? Nidae rumbled again, antennae flicking out, and gave the most happiest little sigh. “I liked watching you overload… so _pretty_.” 

Wildstrike gave another choked sound, face still hidden. At least he was fairly sure that Nidae didn’t mind _that_! “That’s… another thing people don’t… say,” he muttered. A moment later, remembering that Nidae didn’t really, or hadn’t, talk much, and not wanting to turn him off the idea, Wildstrike added, “I don’t… mind hearing it, though. I’m just not… used to it…” And if Nidae wasn’t careful… well, Wildstrike could handle being a bit aroused, really, it would just be, again, embarrassing.

“You guys are weird, though,” Nidae mumbled. “You never say what you _really_ think, and you say things weird…” Antennae flicking out, he rumbled again. There was the realization that he might very well be feeling the automatic feed of pain relievers, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Not that- I mean, ah, I like it. Hearing you. It’s pretty too. All of you is pretty- pretty frame, pretty interchange, pretty personality, pretty overloads... I liked watching you…” And he liked feeling Wildstrike too. “ _So_ pretty everything compared to us…” And this was probably the most he’d spoken in one sitting with Wildstrike. Ever. 

Pausing a little from his own embarrassment, Wildstrike looked at Nidae in contemplation. “And _you_ are being talkative. And… waiting for your wings to heal. ...Huh. Just how many painkillers are you on?” He should have thought of that before, Wildstrike realized. But on the other hand, he knew that Nidae’s words were honest, if unusual. That was… nice, if embarrassing as all _pit_. “...We… are a bit weird, though. And I… like watching you, too. Okay?”

“No clue. I don’t care, I have you against me. Is nice.” Nidae nuzzled against Wildstrike again, clicking and making other soft sounds. “....Is nice that you like me, too, too,” he added, very much pleased with the idea that the little mech liked him back, and liked watching him! Granted, he couldn’t see how or why- little mechs usually seemed to like other little mechs the most, but still. “How... long are you staying?” It was best to ask while still remembering how and why that was important…

“I don’t… know. Um, I told my friends I was coming down here. I’ll… need to go up eventually. Reassure them I’m not eaten…” Wildstrike giggled as he said that, and grinned. “I’ll… honestly? I’ll probably leave when you recharge, unless you want me to, I don’t know… recharge with you. But then we come back to the fact that I _really_ don’t want to torque off a medic…” That didn’t even have anything to do with the fact that the medic would be Insecticon.

“Eat out, not eaten,” Nidae reminded the little mech, smiling. He liked hearing Wildstrike laugh and be happy, especially like this, all tucked against the Insecticon’s armor. “I’m okay to be alone. Recharge together when I can hold you properly. ...Medic wouldn’t hurt you, though…” The Insecticon actually couldn’t understand why Wildstrike worried about that. How could recharging nearby hurt anything? The idea was silly! 

“No, of course a medic won’t hurt me. But they can forbid me from staying here,” Wildstrike answered, petting Nidae again. “And _I_ know ‘eaten out’, but _they_ think eaten.” His vents turned on a little as he made his joke, feeling as though it were quite crude. Even if it was, though, it was okay. Nidae was his _lover_ , or close enough as no matter. “Um… I’d offer to come back, but I’m afraid I might annoy the guards, and I can’t find my way here alone…”

“You won’t annoy, is guard’s duty... and medics won’t just… be mean like that.” He smiled anyway, a rather sleepy one as more of the painkillers started to take effect. “Correct friends? And… not be so afraid of us? Not…” Nidae struggled to find the right words, settling on just giving Wildstrike a fumbling pat on the arm. “Silly friends,” he murmured instead. “Not notice being desired. ...And silly mechs not making it more clear…” Gifts seemed to work, after all! 

Wildstrike chuckled, and patted Nidae back. “I’ll correct them. And I’m… trying to be less afraid of you all…” Trying was all he could do, and hey, he was down here alone, wasn’t he? Wildstrike wondered suddenly what would happen if he did stay with Nidae long term. One of them was generally expected to live with the other, right? So… getting more comfortable down here was probably the best thing to do! “Go on, rest. The candy’ll be here when you wake up…” he murmured, because now wasn’t the time for big decisions, and Nidae was… cute going into recharge.

Subsequent visits went much of the same, especially at first. Eventually, Nidae was released though, early, happy to stretch his joints and go out again. Wildstrike had kept being cooped up in the medbay as something tolerable, but now… he rumbled, picking up gift, something to make up for the candies that Wildstrike had brought each time before going to find the mech. That was was easy, and he ignored some of the Autobot unease as he went over, clicking at Wildstrike quietly when he wasn’t immediately noticed by the little group. 

By now, Wildstrike was quite used to the various clicks, and could understand the intent behind some of them. He looked up and grinned when he heard Nidae, only to frown a moment later, and completely ignoring the way the group had gone silent. “You’re up! I was going to come down and see you! Are you ok- that was a kind of silly question, wasn’t it?” Nidae looked much better than he had, downright healthy and recovered, but Wildstrike hadn’t expected to see him out of the medbay for at least a few more orns, and so he worried.

Nidae smiled, chirping in amusement. “All better,” he said, a little more amused when a couple of the little mechs looked amazed that he spoke. To prove that he was better he flared his wings and elytra, the thickened plates clattering when they fell back. “I… don’t want to bother,” he said, nodding at the group.But he did want to give his gift of return treats. Pulling it out of subspace, his wings fluttered again, and he forcefully clamped them back so as not to further disturb the little group. 

“You’re not a bother at all!” Wildstrike answered, watching the wings and plating move. He kind of really wanted to run a hand over the plating, but knew better than to try that in public. “Are you going to stay and… talk, or not feel up to that?” he asked instead, taking the gift. He’d planned on giving one of his own when he went to visit, but it wasn’t on him, so Wildstrike resigned himself to giving that later. He did hope Nidae liked it.

Well, he felt up to staying, sure, talking… maybe, but… Nidae warbled, antennae waving, and he looked at the group- concerned for their comfort. Granted, they’d seemed less frightened of him as time went on, but still, it could be a problem for them. 

“Come on, sit down. We need to get used to you guys eventually,” Headlight said. He hesitated, but then went over and pushed at Nidae, wheel-wings twitching worriedly until Nidae let himself be moved. It was kind of a test… but if Wildstrike had been telling the truth, it would be worth it! “Besides, I want to know more about how the ‘Cons apparently show that they like us by, like, getting all stiff and optic-cy.” 

Nidae, shocked by the forwardness, actually did forget how to speak for a moment. And when he did, it was amused. “Panels get tight- not comfortable,” he said. 

Wildstrike choked a little, and patted Nidae’s arm reassuringly. “That _would_ make them… erm, stiff…” he agreed, realizing that there was no way at all to make that sound any better.

Headlight looked surprised by the straight-forward answer, and he was still kind of pleased that he had all his limbs. “It looks like they’re glaring at us. ...But I heard Radio found a box on his door-step a bit back, so I guess someone’s, um…”

“So I’m not as singular as it seems?” Wildstrike offered, opening the box. He promptly ate one of the candies before offering the others around.

“Not glaring, trying to control selves. ...Wildstrike receptive, others… more willing to try, now. Decepticons ask Insecticons for advice.” Nidae looked at Wildstrike for reassurances, especially when Headlight grabbed one of the candies and chewed at it thoughtfully, while another mech, Chainlink, cleared his vents. 

“...So… when it’s one of them looking specifically, all the time…?” he asked. He barely met Nidae’s optics, ducking down with embarrassment. 

“Oh, yeah, there’s that ‘Con that’s always glar- well, not-glaring at you, isn’t there, ‘Link?” Headlight said, before brightening. “Hey, does this mean… I mean, am I going to continue keeping my limbs if I go over and talk to others of you guys?” he asked Nidae. “‘Cause I admit, I’m jealous of all the attention Wild is getting from you. You’re scary, but… but you know!” And he _still was alive_ after talking! The Insecticon just looked _amused_ by him, nodding carefully. 

“Little mechs safe,” Nidae said. “Desirable.” 

Wildstrike took Nidae’s hand, smiling at him, and then giggled at his idea. “You should go up and say hi to him, ‘Link. He’ll probably freak out, though you might not notice it…” It would probably also impress the Decepticon, which probably wasn’t a bad thing.

Chainlink made a sound of surprise, clearly not having considered that, and then giggled. “Really? I’ll have to try it, then…” Of course he’d want his friends watching, but… he didn’t need to have them right next to him, and that would be okay, right?

“I think… they’ll like you a lot, Headlight,” Wildstrike agreed. “And they don’t eat us…” He couldn’t finish that sentence without another embarrassed laugh, and he _did_ hope Nidae wouldn’t explain more, but he wouldn’t be mad if the Insecticon did.

Squeezing the hand in his gently, Nidae ducked a little, smiling softly at the contact and the antics of the little group- and the inside joke. That was just a little embarrassing, but… in a fun way. They may not be as cute as Wildstrike, but they were pretty cute anyway. 

“...Hey, it was a pretty fair fear, considering…” Headlight said. He caught the ducking, and giggled at the two. “ _Well_ that looks like it hit a node. But the only thing I can think of to get that kind of reaction dealing with eating- oh. Are a lot of Insecticons into, like, fuel-play with interfacing, or something? Because I have only even read about that-” 

“Light!” Scatterjock sputtered. “That’s rude to ask, especially like that!” He looked at Nidae, horrified, but the Insecticon only looked up, giving a careful smile. 

“No,” Nidae said, looking at Wildstrike, and then coughing. 

Another mech, Faretrack, who’d still been quite careful, watchful, cleared his intakes. “So… I… um. I do have to ask, though. Is… there anything we should know about… fuel stuff, though? Like… you give Wild fuel a lot. And there’s rumors, but… I mean. ...How do we give gifts back?” The last bit was so very, very quiet, they almost couldn’t hear him. 

Glancing at Nidae, Wildstrike figured he could handle at least some of that question before making Nidae talk much more. Besides, the poor Insecticon was really being put on the spot, which wasn’t at all what Wildstrike had intended. “I… _think_ it’s mostly because most people like candy. And… something about providing?” He had read less of the data-pad than he ought to have, and Wildstrike knew it. 

“The first thing I gave back, I just stuck it outside on a night I thought he’d show up. Since then, it’s… been more direct…” He paused a moment, then turned to Headlight, watching Scatterjock to see if the other would sputter again. “It _is_ a good idea to ask about… _things_ before you’re distracted, though…” Headlight paused, then his optics went pale as he understood what Wildstrike was meaning.

“O-oh, right,” the mech said, before going uncharacteristically quiet, thinking. Scatterjock though still slightly bristled, calmed as well, quite thoroughly distracted by those thoughts. The rest of the entire conversation was slightly less obscene, with Chainlink taking advantage of Nidae’s presence- and with a promise to come save him, from the slightly amused Insecticon- to go talk to the ‘glaring’ Decepticon when he appeared. 

That led to a shaky moment, but then Chainlink was scooped up, the Decepticons in that group chattering happily, and set right between them all. But very quickly it became obvious that the Autobot was in absolutely no danger- even when the group dispersed for duties or other things, leaving Wildstrike and Nidae alone, finally, while Chainlink ‘rode’ the Decepticon, giggling gleefully, from the hall. 

Wildstrike chuckled and waved as Chainlink left, then turned to face Nidae. “...Thanks. I’m sorry you got put on the spot… You did reassure them a lot, though.” Maybe now he wouldn’t be ambushed every five seconds… though Wildstrike actually thought he’d be ambushed with questions even _more_ now. “...I actually… had something else to give you, I was… going to bring it when I went down. Unless you have to go…”

“No apology,” Nidae said, smiling and petting Wildstrike as much as he dared in public. “I don’t have to go.” He had a few more orns off duty, and he would prefer staying with Wildstrike as much as possible. “Not have to give anything…” he added, just because he wanted to make sure that the little mech knew and understood it. Nidae didn’t give his gifts to get things in return! The Insecticon had to admit that he was also very happy to have helped Wildstrike’s friends. 

“I know I don’t. This is back to the ‘want to’ thing, and the way that _we_ court people…” Wildstrike answered, grinning. Keeping Wildstrike’s arm more or less wrapped around him, he brought the Insecticon to his little room, pausing before they went in. “So… you know this isn’t really… well, I guess it’s about the same as your place, really. Smaller, but so am I…” He tried not to be quite so nervous, and opened the door.

Nidae warbled. Of course the room would be smaller because Wildstrike was smaller. He added a few clicks, thankful for the reprieve from talking, and stepped inside the room. It was indeed smaller, and his elytra fluttered and clacked together as he noticed that his gifts had prominence on the shelving units. It had him fluttering his wings even more, and his politely waited until Wildstrike directed him. He _really_ didn’t want to break any of the delicate things! 

“Ah… there should be room for you to sit down…” Wildstrike said, ducking around Nidae to reach his target. This answered _that_ question, at least. There was no way the Insecticon could try to live here! On the other hand, Wildstrike was pretty sure he could manage to live in Nidae’s room. Unless his assumptions were wrong, of course… “Um… I saved for it. It’s still nothing… big. I didn’t think you’d want something that would really show up, so… but I hope it matches the colors you turn sometimes…” With a hopeful smile, he offered Nidae the box.

Nidae warbled and clicked some more, surprised, and taking the box delicately. He was glad when he was sitting when he opened it. The delicate band of neck jewelry was dark metals, extremely delicate and _tiny_ work inlaid with dark stones, but as he lifted it from the box, it changed colors- just like Nidae’s armor. It… it was a lot of thought put into the thing, and he made a litany of pleased sounds as he fluttered his wings and his kibble clacked together. Putting it on, he pulled Wildstrike into a hug, nuzzling him, and chirping. “Thank you.” 

Happily, Wildstrike nuzzled Nidae back before impulsively trying his own attempt at a pleased click. He was pretty sure he sounded ridiculous, but that was okay. Nidae probably worried about the same thing when talking. “I… kind of knew you meant that without the words, though…” He couldn’t understand most of the Insecticon’s communications, but he was in a better place than he had been at the start of this.

The attempt at a click was pretty good, and Nidae cooed at Wildstrike, finding the attempt to be adorable in and of itself. “You like when I talk… so I try,” he said carefully, wrapping a set of arms around Wildstrike’s frame, the other petting circles into the little mech’s armor. He liked hearing Wildstrike talk too, so… really, it was only fair, right? And like this, he could finally _really_ have the little mech against him again, all warm and comfortable. 

Well, that was a pretty good result, Wildstrike decided. He was more than happy to let Nidae draw him closer, but he only stayed there a moment before trying to squirm away. “Wait, wait. I’ve been wanting to- you’re healed, right? Yeah, but I mean enough that I can touch them…” Pulling away didn’t really get him anywhere, so Wildstrike settled for shifting himself to one side. He knew what he was offering, though it was indirect, and he was just fine with that, unless Nidae decided they needed more room, in which case… well, he did hope it wouldn’t take long to get wherever.

The Insecticon chirped, shifting, and nodded. He hesitated just a little, before setting Wildstrike down and moving so that he could spread his elytra and wings. It was a big thing for Insecticons to let someone touch their wings, or, for that matter, for someone to ask about it. Wildstrike was different though, and Nidae trusted him. “This okay?” he asked, sitting on the little berth, and looking behind him to see Wildstrike. 

He could tell Nidae was nervous, and Wildstrike really couldn’t blame him. Fliers tended to be that way about wings, and these had just been repaired. Letting someone at a fresh repair was tricky enough… “I’m sorry. I probably should have asked a bit clearer, and not just assumed…” Even saying that, though, Wildstrike was moving forward. The wings themselves looked _so_ delicate that he was rather afraid of touching them, so he went for the thicker plating instead.

“No apologies,” Nidae said, curling one arm around behind him to pet the hand on one of his elytra. The touch was so, so very careful, even on his armor! “You won’t hurt me.” Especially not the elytra that Wildstrike was currently exploring. The underside of the thick plates was a little sensitive, as were, obviously, the wings, but the fronts were armor- they were made to take hits. And sometimes, when another Insecticon got _very_ amorous, they could be handholds, as well. 

“Well, I know not _here_... I can tell it’s armor!” Wildstrike said, giggling. “But… in general…” Touching the plates was… nice enough, but mostly just to get him used to the idea of all of this. Things were more fun as he got closer to the joints, but then Wildstrike moved his touch to the inside of the plates. He brushed the wings once, with the back of his hand, and paused. “Oh. That’s… not what I feared…” he murmured, before nuzzling Nidae just because he could.

Clicking and chirping with polite confusion, and then questioning, Nidae shivered, rumbling and trying very hard to stay still. He wondered what it was exactly that Wildstrike had feared. The nuzzle was what really caught him off guard, and he made a soft pleased sound, wings flickering just the littlest bit before he could stop himself. It was fascinating to feel such tiny hands at his back, and even more so, such tiny _careful_ hands. 

“Ooh, that was… fun…” Wildstrike commented in response to the flicker. Having learned that the wings weren’t as delicate as they appeared, he didn’t spend much more time on the armor plates. The wings were clear, and looked like some form of glass, but there was some give to them, and Wildstrike thought they might have more in common with a glossa. Nidae had liked it when he nuzzled them, in any case, and Wildstrike was quite willing to do that, carefully laying on the Insecticon’s back and enjoying everything he could reach.

Nidae shivered, optics growing bright as Wildstrike’s touch grew more and more confident. He liked feeling the little mech against him in this way, almost as much as any other way, so very very warm against his wings. It was, also, new, new because usually Insecticons didn’t nestle against each others wings, too heavy, or… well, other reasons. Soft clicking from the Insecticon grew harder, and soon he was making other sounds too, muffling them and his venting against an arm, and trying to ignore his panel. Wildstrike was enjoying, and Primus knew Nidae had made him ‘suffer’ while doped up and loose-derma’d before! 

He didn’t have to be paying that much attention to realize how he was effecting Nidae. “Can you overload from something like this? Or do I need to stop being mean?” He could do that,and he rather thought he’d enjoy doing that. It would also be really fun to feel an overload from where he was, but if that wasn’t possible, then it wasn’t. “I’m having fun…” he added, even though he knew that was pretty clear.

“Can…” Nidae warbled, wings once more twitching from the stimulation as he gave a very slow exhalation vent. He gasped as Wildstrike’s fingers found a gap between his wing joints, back armor, and elytra, the extremely sensitive region touched for the first time. Insecticon digits tended to be way too big… The Insecticon choked on a low whimper, pleased that Wildstrike was enjoying himself, and rather enjoying too. Overload would be pretty harsh and swift if the little mech continued what he was doing. 

That got a _really_ good reaction, and Wildstrike tried clicking again, the pleased and happy version he heard from Nidae so often. He was very _careful_ exploring whatever he was touching, but the orange Autobot tried to be thorough as well, and he wasn’t completely surprised when Nidae stiffened and gave a sharp cry under him. Wildstrike waited until the tremors seemed finished, and then he pulled his hand from the Insecticon’s joint and moved so he was lying next to Nidae.

Wings very slowly, languidly, fell back into place, and the elytra clattered as they fell back too. Nidae clicked and chirped as he pulled himself back together mentally. Overload heat was still rolling through his frame, and he purred as he moved to pet Wildstrike, giving little questioning sounds. Nidae had overloaded, and certainly Wildstrike would like to as well. The little mech certainly _felt_ warm enough for it. 

“Mm… sure. Are we going to have a little lesson on eating out verses just eating?” Wildstrike asked, giggling a little. “Of course you don’t have to…” On the other hand, Nidae had said he tasted good, so… “Oh! Actually, if you wanted, ah… I’ve, been, um. Practicing. So, er… we could probably do, you know. Everything. I wouldn’t need as much… preparation, at least…” That was embarrassing on several levels, and did nothing to change how hot Wildstrike felt.

Nidae’s wings rattled and he gave a little moan. He smiled as he shifted on the berth, moving them both so that he could more easily kneel between Wildstrike’s legs. He was _not_ going to say no to a chance to getting to taste the little mech more, thank you! Even so, he took his time, kissing first, and then leaving trails of kisses on the hot frame, one set of arms holding himself up while the other roamed quite happily. The thought of Wildstrike ‘practicing’ was… way more alluring than it had any right to be! 

Wildstrike gave a pleased grin at the rattle, and carefully pet at Nidae’s head. This was… maybe the weirdest thing he’d ever done, but on the other hand, he was sure it would be worth it, and _enjoyable_. It was also real nice to be more or less under the larger mech, and watching how his hands moved was… well, it was distracting, really. That meant he’d last longer, yes, but Wildstrike though he’d really rather focus on the kissing right now.

Antennae flicking, the Insecticon rumbled, hands stopping at Wildstrike’s thighs and hips. He traced symbols into the armor there, little things that probably would have had the little mech embarrassed beyond the pit to hear or know, and shifted down more. Nuzzling Wildstrike’s panel, he purred at the mech, licking where the heat seemed the strongest, and fluttering his wings once more. 

Giving a soft moan at the licking, Wildstrike opened up. He had enjoyed himself too much before this to make it too hard on Nidae, and he wanted to feel him. Nidae was large enough that Wildstrike could reach his helmet very well, and he thought the antennae might be safe enough to touch. The extra hands were still interesting, but it really was a _nice_ interesting, and Wildstrike was a little gratified to realize he didn’t feel scared in the least.

For a moment, Nidae forgot how to think, the touch to one of his antenna catching him off guard. He mentally came back though, moaning, and nuzzled again, this time, the bared interchange. His clicking took on a more needy tone, and he fluttered his wings, elytra clacking, before he started licking at the interchange, spike housing and valve both, just to get a feel, a taste, and Wildstrike was already quite wet at his valve, showing just how hot he really was. That made Nidae coo, shifting again to free up another arm, this one testing Wildstrike’s valve while he licked at the outer nodes. 

That got a cry from Wildstrike and the Autobot arched a little, though he _was_ trying not to move too much. He really liked the wing movements, he thought dizzily. He should say that… “Mm, pretty. Hot. Want- Nid’, want…” Wildstrike mewled, remembering not to tug in frustration just because he wasn’t sure how that would be received, and because he really, really didn’t want Nidae’s glossa or derma or hand to move from where they were right now. That wouldn’t make him happy at all!

Grip tightening, Nidae moaned again, pressing his fingers in deeper, and then slowly starting to move them. Wildstrike seemed to like that, and like the attention paid to one of the bigger external nodes, attention that the Insecticon was glad to give. Even the words just spurned that on, wings still giving little flutters, especially when Wildstrike’s spike pressurized, and he took one of the hands he had holding the mech’s thighs apart to wrap around it, too. 

Yes, Wildstrike decided, extra hands really were the best idea ever. Maybe even good enough for him to consider. There was one in his valve, one on his spike, one still holding him, and only one supporting Nidae and it all felt amazing. Trying to praise that only lead to moans and whines, and Wildstrike kept arching and writhing under Nidae. Just a little bit more and he was going to go off and oh, he really hoped Nidae kept on after that!

Fingers sliding in just a little deeper seemed to set off the small mech, and Nidae moaned as he felt it against him, Wildstrike’s frame trembling, and his valve squeezing on the digits while he cried out. He started to stop, to give reprieve, but a drawn out whine had him realizing, and he went right back at it, moving and licking until the last of the shaking stopped, much as Wildstrike had done for him. And even then, he kept his fingers _in_ the tight valve, just sitting up to watch the little mech. “...Again?” he asked. His panel was seriously tight, but he could do this all orn. 

Wildstrike mewled, and clenched on Nidae’s fingers. “Again is good…” he managed, smiling up at Nidae. “But only if it’s working up to bigger…” He wanted to know if his practice had actually achieved the goal, or if he had to do something different! And, well… more than that, even, he just wanted Nidae. He’d wanted Nidae for a while, really, but now that they were both here, and the Insecticon had time off, Wildstrike _really_ wanted Nidae. He could call off himself, if he needed, anyway.

Thrusting his fingers in answer, Nidae smiled back. “Want… to spike you so badly,” he admitted. He remembered how much words had affected Wildstrike, especially words that weren’t ‘for polite company,’ and gave a half embarrassed chirp, himself. “Want to have you screaming my name. And knot _in_ you, and feel you.” He licked Wildstrike’s spike, sucking on the tip, and making sure to just _watch_ Wildstrike, fingers moving slowly, and then adding another, stretching the little mech.

Knot? Wildstrike thought he recognized the term, but he couldn’t really focus on where he’d come across it, or what the context was. He doubted it would hurt him, in any case, and Nidae made the term sound _so_ good, the way he purred it out. “Pretty sure you’ll get me screaming for you. I’m pretty hard to shut up, I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Wildstrike murmured.

“I don’t want you to shut up,” Nidae said. He also thought that Wildstrike was far, far too coherent, curling his fingers and moving them again. Talking wasn’t helping that endeavor, anyway, and he fluttered his wings as he went back to sucking on the mech’s spike. It became evident, too, that that didn’t get _nearly_ the reaction the Insecticon wanted, and so he shifted again, one hand on the little spike, another in, and his mouth back at that outer node that had Wildstrike moaning again. Nidae liked that, humming as he sucked and licked and held Wildstrike still from his weight, and one hand. 

Wildstrike mewled at the change to stimulation. It was pretty obvious by now that he prefered his valve, which was part of why he’d even been worried. And the fact that Nidae had figured that out was just fine with Wildstrike! The talking the Insecticon wanted was harder, but worth a try. “Mm… gonna have ta… try this with, oooh Primus, you same orn…” he moaned, hips bucking. “Feel good, nn, pressing me down…” _That_ he liked, a whole lot, being covered by his lover...

If that were the case… Nidae moaned against the valve at his derma, wings fluttering, and shifted again. The hand at one of Wildstrike’s thighs, he moved, reaching to lay it across the frame. The motion was a little awkward, but it did put more pressure on Wildstrike, making him unable to arch or buck as he’d been, forcing him to take only what Nidae gave. The Insecticon moaned again a moment later, spreading his fingers and imagining Wildstrike under him in that lovely different way. He almost choked as his panel opened, spike pressurizing, wanting so very badly. 

“Oooh! Yes, _please_...” Wildstrike moaned, fighting Nidae’s hold. He really wanted that thing in him, shuddering in want and whining when the Insecticon didn’t let him up. “Nidae…!” he pleaded, vents clicking on and valve clenching against the spread fingers. He wondered if he’d even be _able_ to clench with that spike in him, and then he wanted to find out, giving another mewl.

The press of Wildstrike’s frame against his had Nidae groaning, keeping his hand in place, and not giving in the littlest bit. At least, not until, once more, he felt the rhythmic clench of valve and trembling, and heard the louder cries that signaled overload. And once more he tried to extend it, sitting up again, and just taking the chance to watch Wildstrike, purring at how nice the little mech looked. “Beautiful,” he said, repeating from before. The Insecticon ached for this mech, mewling and pulling his fingers free so that he could use that hand, even if it did smear fluids everywhere. 

Wildstrike just lay there, watching Nidae and making the occasional pleasured sound. He did give a displeased whimper when the Insecticon removed his hand, shifting hungrily to demonstrate just how much he wanted it back in him, please! “Nidae… ‘M _empty_...!” Wildstrike moaned, just in case his message wasn’t getting through. He was very empty, and the Insecticon had no right to look so pleased over that fact!

Clicking, Nidae did move to ‘fix’ that after a moment more. Once more having multiple limbs was helpful in moving Wildstrike, and the little mech didn’t seem at all bothered by being manhandled, as gentle as Nidae was. Turning him over onto his front, and pulling at his hips, Nidae did have to resist the urge to start licking at Wildstrike’s valve again. The new angle would be fun! But, he also wanted more, as did the little mech, and from the sounds of it, there would be other times. It only took a moment more and he was able to slide his spike against the valve opening, moaning, working himself up a little more just because he could.

Somewhat confused by the relocation, Wildstrike looked over his shoulder. He didn’t _mind_ the change in position, far from it, but he did wonder why. Before he could ask anything, Nidae’s spike was rubbed against him and the Autobot promptly decided it didn’t matter at all. He hitched his hips back, half trying to catch the spike, and moaned demandingly. He wanted that, please and thank you, and would work out why he’d been moved later, when it didn’t matter.

Wanting just as much, Nidae warbled, moaning outright as he started pressing his spike into Wildstrike a click later, shallow little movements, as slow as he could, just in case- he didn’t want to hurt the little mech! And when there was only moaning from Wildstrike, he moved deeper, vents catching at how tight and hot it was, so much more than he’d even expected. Crouched over Wildstrike, he could even nuzzle the mech, and did so as his hips hit the mech’s aft, and he paused, letting them both just _feel_ for a moment. 

Oh. That felt good… Wildstrike moaned, turning his head into the nuzzle and letting himself adjust. It was a slagging good thing he’d thought to ‘practice’. Nidae’s spike was deeper than Wildstrike had realized anything could go, and was stretching him so wide. It felt like there wasn’t anything at all between his nodes and the spike! He mewled again, then pressed back, into the spike. The movement was enough to cause Wildstrike to yelp, so he tried clenching instead, still wondering if he actually could.

Nidae nuzzled Wildstrike, clicking in concern with the yelp, only to realize it was from moving too soon, most likely. He gasped at the clench that happened a moment later, slow to actually think much. He kept his thrusting shallow, especially at first, keeping the angle to stay deep, and moaning as he felt Wildstrike clench again. Already, he was so close, worked up, and feeling so, so good. 

Even though the angle and position weren’t anything Wildstrike had expected, he couldn’t deny that it felt amazing. Nidae was using his weight to keep him in place and all Wildstrke had to do was enjoy himself. “Mm, Nidae… Oh, Primus, yes… Harder? Won’t, nn, break, not even close to- please? Oh, Primus, please…”

It was hard not to obey, and so Nidae did, moving with more force, one set of hands on the little mech’s hips, holding him steady and taking his own pleasure too. He gasped as Wildstrike clenched around him again, reaching around to take the mech’s own spike in hand. Venting harsh, another clench, and Wildstrike’s cries, and he was overloading, whimpering himself as he felt the familiar shift of his spike, still so sensitive, growing thicker, knotting. Oh, and that felt _better_ than he’d even imagined.

Wildstrike gave another choked cry, and tried to work out just _what_ was happening, because suddenly a very nice spike had turned- well, he thought it was better, but he didn’t have much time to think at all. Overload came as a complete surprise, and a very nice one, and Wildstrike lay there in contentment. The spike was… still bigger than he expected. Slowly, he remembered what Nidae had said, and… “Oh. _That’s_ what you meant,” he said, feeling much too nice to really care.

“Mm,” Nidae hummed, shifting his hips and finding that he could, actually, still move quite a bit. He liked that, and he was, just a little, surprised, too. Most of the time, movement was harder, despite how nice it could feel. The Insecticon nuzzled against Wildstrike’s helm again, giving another shift of his hips, and moaning at how much tighter the mech felt around him. A hand still on Wildstrike’s spike, he started moving again, once more slow, kind of testing, but also to draw out some of it. He couldn’t as easily do some of the ‘long’ movements, the knot keeping his spike deep, but that was just fine, too. 

“Ooh… Oh, that’s… Ooh, yes, I’m good, this is good, I _like_ this…” Wildstrike murmured. He did, distractedly, wonder if he would actually be up for this every time they decided to interface, but then, there were hands and mouths if he wasn’t, or if Nidae wasn’t. And Nidae had so many hands… With a giggle, Wildstrike pressed himself back, testing what he could do and wanting to make himself feel _good_. He already was sure that Nidae would enjoy it, so he didn’t worry about that as much.

Nidae chirped happily, nuzzling again and mewling as he felt Wildstrike move. He liked that, and he certainly liked that the little mech verbalized his enjoyment. “Feel _perfect_ ,” the Insecticon whimpered. But he was, just a tad, concerned that Wildstrike might be not enjoying _enough_ , purring and stopping his movements to experiment. It had been liked before, and so he moved the hand at the little mech’s spike down, to where Wildstrike’s valve started, and the outernodes there, that he’d been happily enjoying before. Yes, being bigger, and having multiple appendages, certainly made _that_ possible! _And_ from the surprised cry and clench around him, Nidae thought, quite a good thing. 

“No fair…” Wildstrike said, letting Nidae hold him up because he didn’t have much choice in the matter. Nidae was driving the thoughts from his processor almost completely, in the best of ways. “Mm, Nidae… Ohh, don’t stop…” Nidae wouldn’t stop, he was sure, but the Insecticon had wanted to hear him, and deserved to know that he was really enjoying himself. Talking was about the only way left that Wildstrike could share that, since he couldn’t think or get the leverage to move himself any more.

That was better. Nidae moaned as he lost himself to the motions, holding Wildstrike against him and working them both towards another overload. The ones before it made it slower, drawing everything out. But Wildstrike calling out his name _really_ did things to Nidae, and he was soon moaning in abandon, thrusting in hard and short jerks when he realized he still wouldn’t hurt the little mech, and that it would be enjoyed. “Wild...strike,” the Insecticon moaned, wanting to give what he got in that manner. 

Oh, _that_ was special, that was good, hearing his name from someone Wildstrike knew wasn’t big on talking. It made his valve clench around the knot, which made him scream and his vision white, but it still wasn’t quite enough for overload, which made Wildstrike moan. Really, the interfacing alone was almost enough to keep him with Nidae, even if the Insecticon hadn’t been the most caring and nicest mech Wildstrike actually knew. He wasn’t sure how much of that made it to his derma, or how much of _that_ was understood, because all that really mattered, still, was how _good_ everything felt.

There was an answer, and a verbal smattering of… of praises, a _lot_ of praises. Nidae keened, happy to hear it, even as it devolved into something that he wasn’t even sure was a real language any more. “Wildstrike…!” he wailed again, wanting to feel, and knowing that Wildstrike liked hearing him, very much liked hearing him, in fact, from the way he clenched each time. It was all he could do to keep speaking, using the name like a mantra. 

It didn’t take long before the pleasure, and the excitement of hearing his name, tipped Wildstrike over the edge again. Nidae kept moving, until he overloaded too, or at least Wildstrike was pretty sure that was what happened. He couldn’t exactly think, again, just because he was so low on energy from so many overloads. With another low mewl, he shivered and relaxed, quite willing to just lay here with Nidae for as long as the Insecticon wanted to stay with him.

Wildstrike’s overload dragged one from Nidae, harder than he’d ever had. It was enough for him to roar, vision whiting before he stilled and didn’t move for a few clicks. When he did, he just nuzzled against the mech, rumbling and waiting for his venting to come back to normal. He mewled and rubbed at Wildstrike when he did come back to himself. Unknotted, he finally pulled his depressurizing spike from the little mech’s valve. Chirping in some concern, he rubbed at Wildstrike’s hips as he moved them again, sitting up and tucking the mech against him. 

“Mm… That was… mmm… That was…” He couldn’t, quite, work out just what it had ‘been’, what word he should us to make it clear and obvious just how much he had liked what had just happened. Four overloads in a row was… almost impossible not to like, really. Wildstrike settled for mewling again and snuggling against the Insecticon. “Thank ya…” he managed a moment later, with a happy hum.

“Mmm, thank _you_ ,” Nidae answered. He didn’t understand quite why there was thanking involved, or… a few other things, but he was quite content to just have Wildstrike against him, massaging the mech’s hips still, and cuddling in close. “Okay…?” he asked, clicking curiously, just to make sure. They were a mess, again, but, oh, it was well worth it. 

“Yes. Yes, that… mm. I am okay.” Wildstrike lolled his head back to look at Nidae and smiled. “I am perfectly- Erm. Well. Maybe just a little sore…” And that was why Nidae was rubbing at his hips. “Worth it, though. So… Am I supposed to move my stuff down to your place, or not?” Would Nidae even understand what he meant by that?

The question caught Nidae by surprise. He cocked his head, clicking and rubbing more at the mech’s hips, as well as his back and chest and sides- anywhere he could think to. “...Move…?” he asked. He was startled to think of the idea of this meaning that Wildstrike had to move in with him, giving up what he had… The Insecticon chirped as he shook his head. “Not expect that…?” 

“Didn’t think you did. Just thought it might be less, um… effort? I mean… You can’t fit in here easily. Or we can keep our own places, I don’t mind.” He hadn’t really meant for his semi-joking offer to lead to a full conversation about it, especially as he was still more than a little spaced out. Nidae’s rubbing at him didn’t help Wildstrike to think, either!

That led to more clicking, making it obvious that the Insecticon simply… hadn’t considered it. Kissing Wildstrike, he warbled, then smiled. “Decisions… later? Time.” They’d interfaced twice, and it didn’t feel like a good idea to rush things. Besides… “I can make fit, and we can back and forth.” That was what non-Insecticons did, right? Nidae thought so. He also wasn’t willing to risk whatever this was by rushing! 

Wildstrike laughed gently, and nuzzled into Nidae as well as he could. “Later. We can back and forth. It’s working fine so far…” For now, they’d keep on as they had been, and eventually one of them was likely to move in with the other, and… “Recharge with me? Not sure I… have the energy to stay awake much longer…”

“Mmm, yes.” Still tucked against him, Nidae kissed Wildstrike again, and then lay back on the berth, purring. He was more than willing to recharge. Recharge, fuel- wash racks, eventually, and just enjoy having this little mech. It was… still strange to think about how far he’d come since first spotting Wildstrike, and though he’d not really followed _all_ of the tradition with it, they would work out anything- he was confident. Nidae was happy, and he was pretty sure Wildstrike was happy, and he could imagine staying together with this mech, and that was what mattered.

Not even bothering to close himself up, Wildstrike snuggled against Nidae, giving soft, pleased hums. And to think, he’d been so scared the first time he saw this mech… And now? Now, he knew he was probably going to spend the rest of his life with Nidae, and he _wanted_ that… “‘Charge well, Nidae,” he murmured. There was a new orn coming, a good orn, and Wildstrike wasn’t sure if he could wait to see it.


End file.
